Slick Tiles
by auspizien
Summary: Life guarding had gotten significantly less boring for Zoro since the new blond swimmer had started coming to Grand Line Pool. (A collection of drabbles based around a love sick lifeguard and a slightly oblivious blond.) AU, pre-ZoSan, eventual ZoSan, written for a prompt on tumblr; Zoro daydreaming about Sanji's body
1. New Client

**Prompt: Zoro daydreaming about Sanji's body.**

**Summary: Life guarding had gotten significantly less boring for Zoro since the new blond swimmer had started coming to Grand Line Pool.**

**A/N: I liked the prompt so much that I think I'm going to turn it into a small multi-drabble collection that I'll add to as I get prompts that spark my interest in it. Limit will be about 1000 words per drabble...**

* * *

A/N: I blame Free!. Damned sexy boys in spandex swimsuits; it's not fair. Also, small headcannon for Sanji, but not really a headcannon. I know he's not nearly as muscular as Zoro; but he's a young, viral twenty-one year old that can kick through anything. So he's not going to be fucking unmuscular. I don't know, I just can't picture him scrawny. Sure, he doesn't have Zoro's broad shoulders like in the anime, but he's only a bit weaker than the man. So, my head cannon is he's pretty damned ripped... Just me though.

* * *

~X

The first time he had bumped into the blond man it had been outside the swimming facility. Zoro had just finished his shift life guarding and was planning on going for a drink with some friends. Grateful that he didn't have the night shift he had exited the chlorinated scented building, holding the door open for the blond man.

At the time he really hadn't taken much in of the man besides some basics of his appearance. A pair of ridiculous maroon skinny jeans, a hipsteresque knit sweater, and Macklemore inspired blond hair that was falling unnecessarily into the man's face. His swim bag was thrown over his shoulder and he had casually given Zoro a mumble of thanks for holding the door open for him. Afterwards he had stepped out and completely forgotten about the man.

That was two weeks ago and now he hated the man.

Not because of his personality, his views and opinions or anything of that sort. In fact, Zoro hadn't even spoken to the blond once besides the time he had held the door open for him. No, the reason he absolutely loathed the fucking hipster was because underneath the immaculate appearance and metro-sexual clothing, the man was a fucking Aryian god with the body to match it.

Of course. Of fucking course that damned hipster wannabe blond fuckhead would wear swimming briefs that hugged his skin far too tight. Couldn't wear a pair of normal shorts like the other guys. _No._ He had to own a pair of swim bottoms that were almost as tight as his damned jeans, and probably two sizes too small. But despite how small the man's swimsuit was there was something even worse than just him wearing it.

The worst part was when the man was stretching to warm up before jumping into the tepid water. It was like the worst kind of erotic display that only made Zoro grateful that he was sitting in the large surveying chair that allowed for no one to see his fucking boner. Unless some newbie started drowning he was luckily safe from anyone knowing just how turned on he got from the stretching blond.

Not that his arousal was at all unwarranted, because he was pretty sure that anyone would testify that simply watching the mostly naked blond was not good for anyone's sanity. The blond in question had tossed his goggles onto a nearby bench and was beginning his daily stretch and unknowingly; Zoro's 'afternoon supplier of wet dreams' montage.

In passing he had heard the blond's name – Sanji – and he had in no way snuck into the receptionists files to check the blond's three month membership that had been recently purchased. He also hadn't ecstatically fist pumped the air at the knowledge of knowing the man would be coming more often.

Sanji was currently stretching his legs, keeping them perfectly straight as he practically hugged his thighs and displayed his flexibility. Something that had caused Zoro to actually spit out some of his Gatorade the first time he had witnessed the blond doing it. Nami had been thoroughly pissed at being covered in the sticky green power drink, but Zoro had immediately stopped caring once Sanji had begun lunging and furthering on into the splits.

The blond's body was the perfect epitome of physical fitness as far as lean swimmers went, and while he wasn't overly muscular, he had the lean muscle and strength where it really counted. Strong, long legs that practically went on forever were packed with muscle from no doubt his hours spent swimming. Defined calves that looked cut from stone eventually lead up to tight tendons that guided Zoro's eyesight up to the blonds amazing thighs. Perfectly sculpted, Zoro could only imagine the strength hidden within the legs and it easily sent his mind off down several inappropriate pathways.

Instead he shook off the images and focused more intently on the man still in front of him. The damned speedo left little to Zoro's already overactive imagination and was in no way hiding the large package the blond was concealing – barely – and perfectly clung to the man's perfect ass. Two amazing globes of muscle that Zoro wished with all his heart that he could grab, hold and squeeze while making the blond groan.

Quickly giving himself a calming breath he looked back out at the pool to make sure no one was drowning and took the moment to calm his raging libido once more. A quick glance back showed the blond was just finishing with his splits – placing two solid hands on the ground and pushing himself up and out of it with only his arms alone – but even so making Zoro's brain short circuit.

With perfectly planted feet Sanji twisted his upper body back and forth, throwing an arm over his shoulder with each rotation to stretch his back, arms and shoulders. Zoro's eyes were drawn to the mesmerizing tensing of his abdominal muscles with each jerk, and the perfect V of oblique muscles that hardened with each movement. The defined muscles practically cutting an arrow into the blonds torso and pointing down toward his barely concealed dick.

Seemingly done with his stretches Sanji lowered his arms and lightly shook himself up to loosen the now stretched muscles. Turning his back on Zoro he made to snatch up his goggles and Zoro got the temporary view of the man's beautifully defined back; dips and ridges of all the different muscles running through his body and the dip of his spin that trailed all the way down to his barely concealed ass.

Finally – fucking finally – the blond put on his goggles and made his way over to the waters edge, climbing up onto one of the platforms and shaking his arms out once. Taking the perfect position he gripped the edge of the podium as he kept his legs bent at the correct angle. There was a small pause before the muscles in the blonds thighs tightened impossibly and he thrust himself into motion, diving into the water and out of Zoro's sight.

Letting out a long sigh of relief at finally having the blond hidden from his view, he turned his sights to the side as he scanned the rest of the pool. Slumping low in his seat he rested his pouting face in his hand as a subtle hand fell into his lap to readjust his baggy swim shorts to hopefully hide his raging hard on. Fucking dumb swimming blonds, he should request the late night shift.

TBC...?

* * *

A/N: Should I continue it? It was kinda fun...


	2. So That's That Then

A/N: Seemed that people liked the last one so here we are...

* * *

~X~

The prissy blond Adonis that had started coming to Grand Line Pool had definitely thrown Zoro for a loop. Dressing like a carbon copy of some weirdly styled trendsetter from Milan he had been coming to the pool for three weeks now and had completely destroyed the life guards mental track after showing off his underwear model worthy body. But despite how he was at the pool every single day from six to seven, Zoro still hadn't managed to wrestle up courage to go over and simply say hi to the man.

It was fairly certain from his fashion sense and certain ticks in the way he held himself that he might have been gay, but Zoro hardly had the gambling abilities to bet on his hunch. The last thing he wanted was to go over and say something and make the man feel uncomfortable or get freaked out if he actually thought Zoro might like him. And as much as he wanted to speak to the man, Zoro would much rather keep his silence and have the blond continue to frequent Grand Line, than for him to get weirded out and transfer to another facility.

However, that didn't stop Zoro from watching the man at every opportunity, eyes scanning the water as the man did his laps and making it appear like Zoro was keeping an eye on the other pool goers. Not that he didn't have everyone else's safety in mind – he was damned good at his job – he just like the perks that came with it. And watching Sanji gracefully complete his uncountable number of laps was definitely one of those amazing perks.

And while watching the blond he tried to get any sign he could that maybe the blond would potentially be interested if he did go over and talk to the man. There were small things that would boost Zoro's confidence and make him almost leave his chair, and then there were other times where the blond would glance at girl and Zoro would be sinking so low in his seat he might as well be lying down. It was constant vicissitude between surety and doubt as he tried to get any sort of inkling of what the blond was into.

Casting a glance about the pool wearily he noted Nami just finished her shift teaching some kids class and had shed her 'INSTRUCTOR' shirt in favour of her skimpy bikini underneath. She motioned at Zoro that she was taking her break and he waved back dismissively, turning his eyes to drill into the blond that had just climbed out of the pool and was making for the water fountain. He realized a moment too late whom exactly he was addressing and turned back to the red head that was looking back and forth between Zoro and the blond he had just been ogling; an evil grin of understanding starting to work its way onto her face.

Zoro's eyes narrowed at the mischievous woman and she only sent a happy wink back in reassurance that said she was definitely up to something sinister. He knew since he had spat his Gatorade on her that it wouldn't take her long to figure out exactly what had ruffled him, but he had hoped the manipulative sea witch wouldn't take advantage of it. Desperately jerking his finger across his throat he tried to signal the woman to cut it out, but Nami only sent him a little smile that was her trademark way of saying 'this is for your own good'.

Making her way up to the blond she purposefully stood with a slender hand on her hip as she seemed to be standing in the best way possible to accentuate her figure. Long orange hair falling around her shoulders attractively Zoro recognized it as her classic 'flirting when she wanted information' stance and he placed his head in his hand, trying to hide his face while keeping an eye on the damned woman.

There was a moment where Sanji's eyebrow raised in curiosity and Zoro leaned forward ever-so-slightly in his chair in interest. If Sanji showed no interest in the gorgeous red head it would be an absolute testament to the blonds sexuality since Zoro had yet to meet a man that wouldn't stop walking to check the woman out. And for a solid moment Zoro thought Sanji was going to just give a casual greeting but the blonds following reaction had Zoro's shoulders falling down in his disappointment.

Practically swooning in front of the red head, the blond engaged in conversation with her and Zoro hadn't thought it possible, but the only way to describe the blonds movements was 'noodley'. He had just become a completely useless piece of jelly in front of the beautiful woman and Zoro realized that there was no way the blond possibly liked men.

Zoro sighed heavily before glaring off in the other direction of the pool, watching some kids in the deep end practising their diving off of the spring board. Well, that answered that about the blonds sexuality then. Looks like Zoro was completely shit out of luck.

TBC...?

* * *

A/N: Send prompts if you wanna help where this thing is going, cause I'm totally making this up as I go...


	3. How To Save A Life

**Prompt: Ventusio; aww, this is awesome. How about a scene were zoro, heroically has to save a lady and sanji gets really impressed but doesn't want to show it to him. so now he tries to figure out if zoro is into men or not?**

A/N: I couldn't resist! But it's a kid instead of a lady...

* * *

~X~

Despite Sanji's obvious sexuality, Zoro still relished in the hour long session he got with watching the blond swimming at the pool every day. Though now it became more of a far off fantasy that he indulged himself in than any actual conquest or hopefulness of ever getting the blond's attention. Granted, the shun of knowing that the man was off limits had made watching him a bit less fun than it used to be.

Watching all of the people in the lanes he noted all the adults swimming their lengths; some slow and others – like Sanji – looking like they were training for the Olympics. A few girls were playing with a volleyball over the net in the shallow end and some kids were rough housing near the decline into the deep end. Zoro usually let the kids have their fun, knowing what a piss off it was to have a life guard take away the joy playing at the pool. Though something really felt off now that he glanced around once more.

More of an instinct than anything else, he felt like something was terribly off at that moment, mentally noting that something had changed. Scanning the room hurriedly it didn't even take a moment to realize that a child was already missing from the head count. There had been a distinctly noticeable boy that had been overly noisy in the deep end for a good portion of the hour and now he had just vanished.

Another quick glance and he could see the slowly sinking body and cursed aloud, damn but he hated when kids faked drowning; it made dealing with the real ones so much more risky. Snatching up his whistled he blew into it sharply three times, easily getting everyone's attention in the pool, but he hardly cared as he knew other people on duty would take charge in keeping everyone calm.

Throwing aside the bit of plastic he jumped from the observation chair, landing hard on the tile and running for the pools edge. Casting off his shirt in a swift motion his foot planted securely on the curled tiled edge of the pool and he launched himself into the water, arms out in front of himself.

Breaking the cold surface with his dry skin was a stark awakening, but it didn't even make him pause as he was already kicking through the water to the blurry outline of the boy. Hooking a strong arm under the boys midsection he kicked off from the bottom and shot himself up towards the surface with as much force as he could. The boy was significantly lighter than the practise dummies, and other heavier adults he'd had to save and he broke the surface in no time. Keeping the boy's head safely above water he tread until he got them close enough to the edge.

Nami was already awaiting him with a firm, calm look plastered on her face and she helped drag the boy from the pool keeping him safely on his back and trying not to jostle him too much. Zoro wasted little time in climbing out of the water and scrambling to the boys side, kneeling carefully beside him he placed his ear to the boys mouth and barely heard any breathes from the kid.

An inkling of dread set in as his first aid training kicked in almost out of subconscious thought and he set about properly resuscitating the boy. Everything was a thrum in his ears as he solely focused on pressing his hands against the boys chest with practised pumps, dropping down to hold the boys nose and breathing out sharply before returning to the chest pumps. A few silent moments of dread as he continued the actions before a particular blow had the kid suddenly coughing dramatically.

Quickly tilting the boys body to the side he continued to hold him reassuringly as the kid coughed up all the water in his lungs and drag desperate breathes into his air starved body. Finally, seeming to have finished and recovered the kid went limp in Zoro's arms as a weak hand came up to wipe away the snot and tears that had been a result of his hacking. Zoro continued to gently hold the boy until his tunnel vision began to fade away and he was slowly aware of everyone else around him and the panicked shrieks of no doubt the boy's mother.

As soon as Zoro let the boy sit on his own and was sure he wasn't going to fall over, his mother swooped in and embraced the boy, crying but seemingly trying to keep herself composed and not add to her son's stress. There was a warm glow felt from being able to help the woman keep something so precious of hers and Zoro finally knelt back on his haunches in relief, still slightly on a terrible adrenaline high from having to hold a human life in his hands.

Casting a look around to make sure everything was okay, he scanned through the people looking over and across to see what the commotion was about, and the few people were still in the pool, looking around in confusion wondering if it was still okay to keep swimming. As he looked through the group of kids crowding around their friend to see if he was alright Zoro felt his eyes practically bug out as he spotted the blond.

And Sanji was staring right at him.

It was the first time the blond had ever actually looked at Zoro and the life guard could easily say that it was something he wanted to happen again, a lot. Every day if he could possibly manage it. Because those eyes were such an amazing blue that he could hardly believe he hadn't noticed them before, granted he always had that stupid blond hair in the way or he was wearing goggles. But those gorgeous eyes were staring directly at him and if Zoro wasn't already kneeling, he'd have fallen to his knees.

There was myriad of things in the man's expression that he couldn't quite place, but undoubtedly the first and foremost was commendation. Looking severely impressed as a small smirk touched the corner of his lips, still not quite looking away as he seemed to be assessing Zoro further. There was a flicker of something there, though Zoro couldn't quite guess what it was as his brain was still malfunctioning over the fact that _Sanji_ was staring at _him._

Unfortunately he didn't even get a chance to mull over the look before the mother was hugging him and desperately thanking him. The crowd was loud a boisterous, the life guards were trying to reorganize the pool so that people could eventually get back in to swim and by the time he had gotten away from the mother and child the blond was long since gone. Letting out a defeated sigh Zoro glanced up at the large analog clock on the wall as the second hand was already way past the seven o'clock mark.

TBC...?

* * *

A/N: Never took life guard training so don't trust me too much on this... LOL Also got a lot of interesting prompts that I'll have to do... AH! This is so fun!


	4. Gatorade

A/N: Not based off a prompt, but I wanted to do it... Next one already planned out from your guy's prompts :)

* * *

~X~

Since rescuing that kid a few days ago Zoro's mood had drastically improved. Not that he still relied super heavily on his weird hunches, but from the oddly heated look Sanji had sent his way Zoro was pretty damned sure that their was a bit more to the man than met the eye. Zoro wasn't about to go all gong-ho and start chatting up the man, but it had damned well restored his inkling of hope that maybe he'd actually have a chance with the guy.

Sanji was just finishing up for the evening, climbing out of the pool as Zoro took full advantage of the view and happily watched the lean flex of the man's arms as he hefted himself up. A foot was then placed on the tiled ledge before the blond pushed himself up so he was standing and Zoro took the guilty pleasure of watching every perfect movement in the man's back as he did so. But instead of making for the change rooms the blond began to make his way around the pools edge and toward Zoro's side of the pool.

Zoro took a sip of the lime green Gatorade that was provided free by the facility, pausing with it at his lips as he noticed the blond making directly for him. Usually he would have doubted his own eyes but the blond was once more making eye contact with Zoro as he made his way across the wet tiles toward Zoro's observation chair. Usually Zoro would have been mesmerized by the blonds walk – the perfect jerk of his hips with each step – but this time his dazed eyes barely were able to focus on the man.

It may have been three weeks but as far as Zoro was concerned it was still far too soon to be talking to the man. Sure he'd fantasized about the man but he had never actually planned anything out for if the gorgeous blond actually did decide to speak to him. Zoro carefully set the bottle of Gatorade down, cheeks still full of the green liquid as his panic was beginning to shut down all his functioning systems and a single mantra repeated in his head in ecstatic trepidation.

_Sanji's coming this way. Sanji's coming this way. Sanji's coming this way._

By the time the blond was stopped on the right side of Zoro's observation chair, the life guard hadn't come up with a single thoughtful thing to say and just stared blankly down at the man. Instead of helping the situation Zoro opted for taking advantage of having the blond so close and for once really being able to take in his facial features. Zoro vaguely remembered his face from bumping into him at the door, but up close and in the light had nothing on a quick glance in the dark.

He had a strong, yet rounded jawline that gave his face a slender, friendly look as high cheekbones highlighted his narrow nose and bright, wide eyes. The blue was even more dazzling up close, and was set off by smooth, thin eyebrows that arched lightly above them. Weird tattoos were placed at significant places on the blonds forehead, but instead of making the man look weird... they were oddly fitting. Sanji kept the sides of his head shaved – with intricate swirls sheered into it – as the long hair on top flopped over casually to slightly hide his left eye.

"Hey." Sanji looked up at where Zoro was currently lounging, a friendly smile plastered on his face as his still wet blond hair fell back to reveal both eyes for once.

Opening his mouth to respond, he completely forgot about the Gatorade that had numbly been sitting in his mouth and half of it fell out and into his lap. The other half ended up down his throat as he inhaled sharply in embarrassment and just ended up keeled over in his chair as he hacked up the stinging lime flavoured drink from the back of his throat. Staying for a quiet moment with his head resting on his knees he silently wondered if embarrassment was actually able to kill a person.

As soon as his coughs died down he schooled his features as best as he could and sat up straight to address the blond once more. Though Zoro knew it was probably too late for a suave first impression now, Sanji had just seen him spit out his drink on his lap like a drooling first born.

"Uh..." Sanji stalled, tilting his head slightly as his eyes quickly skittered across Zoro. The corner of his mouth was slightly scrunched as though he was holding back laughter, "You okay?"

"Brilliant." Zoro replied scathingly, wishing he could just excuse himself and go drown himself in the deep end and be left for Nami to have to fish out his rotting corpse. It was the least she deserved for all the times she'd dumped cleaning duty on him in the past.

The tone didn't seem to affect the blond at all and if anything it just seemed to be the permission he wanted to start grinning and Zoro would be lying if he didn't melt at the simple reaction. And Zoro was really starting to fall in love with the man's voice, it was a lot deeper than Zoro would have taken him for having and there was a sexy husk to it that made it sound like he smoked or something.

"I'm just on my way to work but," Sanji stalled as he brought his arms up to cross casually over his chest as his left hand fidgeted with his goggles, "I wanted to say I saw you rescue that kid the other day. I know it's your job and all but I still wanted to let you know that it was amazing."

A multitude of things came to mind of how he usually replied when someone said things like this, mostly just writing it off as something anyone would have done. Or saying that it was nothing and he was just doing his job. But Sanji was here in front of him, and damn he was complimenting him to boot, dismissing him was the last thing on his mind.

Instead he eloquently managed around a stutter, "Um... thanks?"

Something about Zoro's stutter had the blond looking at him smugly, but Zoro was still too dumbfounded by the talking blond to say anything snarky to cover it up. Still far too busy at admiring those amazing blue eyes up close and how they looked up at him steadily, not looking away shyly for even a moment. It was practically refreshing to have someone meet his scowl and not look away.

"It's nice to finally meet you though." Sanji murmured sincerely, "I'm Sanji, by the way."

Sanji smiled, not bothering to offer his hand for a handshake since it probably wouldn't reach up to where Zoro was sitting anyway. Eyebrows raising slightly at finally hearing the name spoken aloud he realized that while it wasn't far off from how Zoro imagined it in his head, he liked the soft way the name rolled off the blonds tongue. It was a name that Zoro wanted to say aloud.

Zoro was moments from responding that he already knew that but caught himself at the last second as he realized that he wasn't supposed to know the man's name. As far as the blond was concerned he wasn't a creepy man whom looked up people's name on the internet so that he could have silent month long crush on them. Nearly letting the confession slip past his lips had him frozen in place; half congratulating himself on the save and the other half looking around and stupidly asking what he was supposed to say now.

Realizing his silence was probably taken as something more like stupidity and not Zoro having a small internal aneurism at almost looking like a creep he shot out quickly, "Zoro."

Sanji just smirked at the answer, looking all too smug about Zoro's slack jawed moment as he slowly gave a small wave to signal his needing to leave. Turning he mumbled, "Alright, nice meeting you, Zoro."

The way the name was practically purred from those perfect lips had an uncontrollable shiver going up Zoro's spine at how erotically foreign the man had made his name sound. Instead of speaking the word it was more like he had breathed it, his rasp rolling the 'r' in such a way Zoro had never heard pronounced before. And it was something he wanted to hear again. A lot.

TBC...?

* * *

A/N: So from all the prompts I have so far I'm getting a basic outline of where this is going... I plan to try and incorporate all the prompts I get for this so we'll see how it goes. Lol

Also, have you ever inhaled lime Gatorade? It hurts a lot...


	5. First to the Finish

**Prompt: Sanji tries to suss out Zoro's leanings... - undanewneon**

A/N: It's not in Sanji's POV. I'm saving that for another prompt I got...*evil grin*

* * *

~X~

Nami had taken over the observation chair as Zoro went on break, making his way across the wet deck as he avoided children and mothers trying to keep a reign on their rambunctious offspring. Tearing off his shirt he tossed it behind the lifeguards counter as he decided to spend his break doing a few extra laps. Usually he got his laps in the morning before the pool was filled but it never hurt to just be able to get into the water.

Snatching up his favourite pair of black goggles he made his way over to the swimming lanes, pulling them over his head and letting them hang around his neck as he quickly went through a few stretches. Barely getting through his hamstring stretches an arousingly familiar voice called out and almost had Zoro tripping backwards into the water in his haste to turn around.

"Hey, it's the hero."

Zoro turned to come nearly face to face with the gorgeous blond and he was once more eloquently stunned by the man. A problem that was both significantly frustrating, and irrevocably certain every time the blond was near. Instead of trusting his voice he just gave a nod and hoped his scowl was a little less harsh than normal. Nami liked to call it his 'greeting scowl', though she had names for all of his facial expressions; apparently all incorporating his frown.

Sanji wasted absolutely no time in starting on his stretches and Zoro was left standing stock still as all thought processes in his brain derailed at the notion of Sanji standing so close while moving his body in those erotic movements. Not within the comfort of his chair Zoro promised early castration for himself if his traitorous body did anything while standing in plain sight of everybody.

Distracting himself by finishing up his own stretches he desperately tried to ignore the fact that watching the blond move while up in the observation chair had absolutely _nothing_ on the blond when up close. Zoro could actually _see_ every perfect flex and tense of even the most insignificant muscles on the blond body and the lifeguard was getting dangerously near needing to go jump in the deep end to cool off.

Sanji lowered his arms, seeming to decide that they were stretched enough before glancing over at Zoro, "So which way do you lean?"

"E-Excuse me?" Zoro stuttered out roughly, almost snorting it as he could hardly believe what he'd just heard come out of the man's mouth.

"Oh, you know." Sanji grinned innocently before making a casual motion toward the water, "What's your go-to style?"

It took Zoro a long, dumbfounded moment to realize the man was asking how he competitively swam and it took another long moment to realize he was just looking at the blond with his mouth slightly open. Snapping his jaw shut he quickly replied, "Uh, Free."

Sanji's eyes were dancing with mirth as they seemed to be reading something off of Zoro that the lifeguard didn't even know was there to be read. Whatever it was it had Sanji's lip curling up in a smirk as he replied, "Figured."

Before he could even think up a clever reply to Sanji's comment the blond was already beginning to pull on his blue goggles with a competitive glint in his eye as he smirked challengingly, "Up for a race?"

Zoro couldn't help getting riled up at the idea of racing and practically dropped his goggles in his haste to pull them on and chase after the blond to the podiums. The blond had already climbed up onto one and for once the notion of competition had gratefully removed a lot of the untoward thoughts from Zoro's oversexualized brain. Climbing up after Sanji he quickly followed his example by getting into position.

Casting a glance to the side his eyes widened behind his goggles as he noted that the blond was actually looking over at him as he spoke, "First to the end? Or full lap?"

"Lap." Zoro managed and Sanji's grin only broadened. And Zoro was really, _really_ falling for that smile the more and more that he saw it. Even more so than seeing him nearly naked and stretching, or that amazingly raspy voice that sent shudders down Zoro's back; he really liked the man's smile the most.

"Don't cry when you lose." Sanji sniped with a taunting smirk before turning forward and looking up to the clock on the far wall. The words turned Zoro from a crush-laden fool to full on competitive asshole in a second flat, and he aggressively turned forward, watching at the seconds hand near the twelve mark.

The clock hit the twelve and they both launched themselves into the water, submerging for one peaceful, silenced moment under the water, before coming back up and immediately surging through the water as hard as they could. The rush of the water muffling everything to his ears, and the delightful burn in his muscles as he pushed himself as hard as he could was the most rewarding feeling.

Not able to really tell where the blond was he pushed himself even harder, reaching the end and properly twisting and kicking off the wall before launching back toward the other end. Arms working desperately through the water he could vaguely see the flags that meant he was seconds from the edge. Pushing through a last burst of energy he shot forward and slammed his hand against the wall, before surging up and taking a deep gasp of air.

Glancing over Sanji's hand touched the wall practically seconds after his and the blond resurfaced, taking in a deep breath as he looked over at Zoro. Goggles were removed as the blond leaned with an arm against the deck, looking at Zoro once again with impressed shock, as though he was truly surprised that Zoro had managed to – barely – beat him.

And Zoro's brain knew that when liking someone you weren't supposed be an asshole, he knew that you were supposed to be kind and make the person like you back, but his competitiveness got the better of him and he repeated the blonds words with a superior grin, "What was that about crying if you lost?"

Even after the words left his mouth he nearly smacked himself in the face for being so rude. A small devil on his shoulder was already giving him a congratulatory slow clap as it vaguely muttered, 'Nice. Real smooth. Kick him while he's down bro.'

Sanji however just smirked sharply, slapping the water and sending a spray into Zoro's face as he aggressively urged, "Another race. I'll kick your ass this round."

Wiping the water from his face with a numb hand he looked up at the blond that was already climbing back up onto the podium and giving Zoro an expectant look. A dumb moment of staring up at Sanji and wondering how he was lucky enough to have the blond be just as competitive as he was before pulling himself from the water and already getting ready to kick the blonds ass another time.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: You wanted Sanji to find out Zoro's "leanings", but you never said which ones. *EVIL CACKLE AS I RUN INTO THE SUNSET* (This is what you get at three in the morning.)


	6. Delicious Marimo

**Prompt: Now that Sanji has finally noticed Zoro, how about him daydreaming about Zoro for once? - anonymous**

A/N: I want to apologize because I got a couple prompts for Sanji to chase after Nami, but from the way this is heading I just don't see it working well. Argh! Sorry!

* * *

~X~

That shitty stupid lifeguard.

He honestly didn't know how attractive he was; it was pretty obvious with how he held himself and talked to others. The man had confidence to spare and more than enough of an ego that it seemed to have seeped from his overflowing head to his muscles as well. When he spoke, walked or did anything it oozed confidence and obnoxious vibes, but when it came to his looks it seemed he was as oblivious as a teacher in a school yard.

It seemed that no matter what looks were directed his way it just didn't seem to penetrate that thick ego blown skull of his that nearly every girl in this damned pool wanted to get his attention – or wanted into his shorts for that matter. The flirtatious looks were ignored blatantly, and any and all conversation struck up to him quickly ended with him walking away mid-sentence with a bored mien affecting his face. Even when a gorgeous blue-haired girl pretended to drown and got pulled out by him he didn't even bat an eye at her wet body clinging to his.

Actually, it was bordering on infuriating at how much Zoro seemed clueless about how damned gorgeous he was. Mostly because Sanji hardly thought it was fair that Zoro didn't even know the existence of his appearance, while Sanji very much knew about it and was causing him daily stress. It wasn't even fair that it had gotten to the point where he was imagining the life guard outside of the pool too.

While he really didn't need the added boost to his ego, Sanji had to admit that the lifeguard easily had one of the most amazing bodies he had ever seen. Most of time he was lounging in that chair with an unappealing slouch and shirt hiding what Sanji had been curious about since he'd first bumped into the man at the entrance. Though actually seeing him without a shirt on was nothing compared to his fantasies.

Caramel tanned skin that was one hundred percent natural gave the lifeguard an exotic feel as Sanji silently wondered exactly what race mix got him such a nice skin tone. The bronzed skin was pulled taut over all of his compacted and ridged muscles, as he seemed to have more of a body builders physique than a swimmers. Badly done up swim trunks hung low from his muscular hips and only testified to the fact that his skin was completely natural, and at the same time making Sanji desperately want to pants the guy.

Everything about his body was either rock hard or defined lines as his torso was utter symmetrical perfection of bulging pectorals and tight abs that vaguely reminded Sanji of a Cadbury chocolate bar. And while his body was a vision Sanji couldn't help but be drawn to the man's arms and how amazingly toned they were. Deltoids giving well defined tendons that practically pointed to his obnoxiously large biceps that Sanji wanted to desperately lick. Vaguely reminding himself that licking someones arms wasn't a normal thing to do in any situation.

To top it all off he had mint green hair that was akin to Sanji's favourite ice cream flavour. A bright neon that was usually synonymous with a delinquent punk, but instead made him seem as welcoming as a field of grass in the hot summer. And Sanji never usually related a person so much to food, but he had an inkling that it was because the man was just so damned delicious looking.

Zoro was currently in the shallow end, water barely coming up to his waist as he was assisting some kids in a swim class. A young girl was nervously on her back, arms slightly flailing and body stiff in her fear of being back first in the water. Zoro's large reassuring hands were under her, one supporting her head and the other under her back. Slowly helping her drift along he was instructing her to practise kicking, and he had the most calming expression on his face.

Granted his normal scowl was attractive in a rough way but when the man actually let a soft expression show on his face it was borderline adorable. Looking significantly younger, his face was almost boyish as he tended to all the kids and Sanji had to admit that the soft smile on the man's face was probably the most attractive thing of all.

With the lesson seemingly done the kids began to all get rambunctious as a boy climbed up onto Zoro's shoulders as another hung from his arm, trying to use his insufficient weight to pull Zoro under the water. Sanji vaguely thanked the young boy who'd so helpfully made Zoro flex his right arm and by default made Sanji decide it was time to leave since his swimming attire wasn't exactly the best for hiding any form of arousal.

TBC...

* * *

~X~

A/N: My friend and I were talking about how tanned abs were like a Cadbury milk chocolate bar. I decided that since Sanji is a food nut that he'd compare people to food... *is shot* IDK LOL


	7. Double Hot Blond With Whip Cream On Top

**Prompt(from FFN): Wow, this is sooo interesting XD how about Zoro goes out to eat with his friends at night and accidentally choose the restaurant Sanji's working at, and the sight of Sanji wearing a suit gets Zoro turn on even more XD - Leaf47**

A/N: A lot of people wanted to see them outside of the pool. So here goes. Also, just to put out there; I am weird. So if at any point you're reading my stuff and find it strange, it's because I literally lack the ability for boundaries.

* * *

~X~

Nami constantly flirted with Sanji just to spite Zoro, would go out of her way to tease Zoro relentlessly about his crush, and as they were walking home from work Zoro vaguely wondered why he put up with the manipulative bitch. Granted, he did love the woman, but she was one of the most intolerable friends he'd had. It was only the fact that she was one of the few women on this planet that didn't put up with his bullshit that made them get on so well.

But even he had his patience tested as the woman mocked him quietly about how her and Sanji had went out for a drink last weekend. And how he would have really enjoyed it but she knew it would just have been awkward if Nami brought him along uninvited. Damn that woman loved to hit Zoro right where it hurt, like sticking in a knife and purposefully twisting it to enjoy the twitch of pain in Zoro's features.

They'd had to clean out the pool after some dumb kid shit in the water, and Zoro personally wanted to find the mother and kick her ass for not putting a diaper on the untrained child. Instead, he had kept his cool, drained the pool, and then ended up missing the last bus home. Walking down the street they made their way to Nami's where Zoro could get a ride home from there.

A slight nip had begun to set into the fall air and Zoro let a false shiver run through him, mostly just symbolizing his awareness to the temperature and not his actual coldness. Nami caught it however, snickering before glancing up at one of the shop windows up ahead, "Wanna grab a coffee? There's a place I've been meaning to check out."

Zoro gave non-committal grunt as he followed the woman up to a quaint, ornate building with a Disney styled brick layout and charming four panels windows that were darkened to keep the inside from being seen. Aside from the brick were practically placed wooden pillars that were eccentrically carved and lead up to a large curly sign above the entrance that read;

_All Bean._

As soon as they stepped over the threshold they were greeted by a wave of bone melting warmth and an elixir of cinnamony aroma in the air. The whole place breathed a cozy environment, as the sweetness seemed to hang in the air like an invisible fog. Plush, overly stuffed sofas and chairs were laid out accordingly for people's enjoyment, along with a few tables and regular chairs for customers with computers. Walls and flooring were an assortment of rich woods that all mixed perfectly to give rustic feel. Abstract paintings, odd bobbles, and various knickknacks were spread about.

The shop seemed to be trying to capture a fashionably old French cafe, but wasn't overly done so you felt out of place in the luxuriousness. Near the back of the building was the actual serving counter, looking just as whimsical with its olden chalkboard signs listing the orders, shelves upon shelves of fanciful coffee mugs and a legitimate working antique vacuum coffee maker and percolator. And then there was the heart-stopping moment when he realized exactly whom was behind the barista counter, fervourously working through all the late night coffee orders with a bright smile.

The blond looked like he had been cut straight out of the nineteen-fifties, complete with the explosion of hair gel and terrible paisley patterned tie that made you want to gag. An obnoxiously pink button up was tucked into his black slacks as a hideously kitten embroidered pullover sweater vest donned the man. He was wearing a fucking sweater-vest. Zoro didn't even know anyone under the age of fifty who still sported those god awful things forced upon people at Christmas by their grandmothers.

And Sanji sported it like it was the highest form of fashion, and Zoro would be a worse liar than his friend Usopp if he said that the man didn't look amazing while doing it. Fuck that, he was drop dead gorgeous and Zoro wonder how it was possible for the man to look even better in clothes than out of them…

Though a small sarcastic part of him was sitting on his shoulder with crossed arms and a sceptical raised eyebrow as it glared at the blond. Casually muttering into Zoro's ear that, 'That's what we're currently attracted to. Really?! It's like a thrift shop threw up on him and he somehow made it look good.'

And as pertinent the point was, Zoro gladly ignored it in favour of watching the blond work, because even the most hideous of sewn kittens couldn't distract from the fact that the blond looked absolutely gorgeous while working. Floppy, stupid impractical hair pulled back in a wolf's tail as he hurried about the small work area; heating up milks, mixing shakes and making lattes. The small sheen of sweat on his brow, the dollop of whipped cream smeared on his cheek and his brilliantly adorable smile made it look like he was having the time of his life.

"So let me guess…" Nami mused as she broke Zoro from his reverie, grinning at him smugly, "New favourite coffee shop?"

Zoro only scowled heavily at the woman, refusing to admit that, _Yea, he'd planned on stopping by for a coffee every once in a while now that he new the place was here. But only because the place had a good quality._ Instead of explaining everything that would just fall on deaf ears he snapped, "Shut up."

TBC…

* * *

~X~

A/N: So… he didn't work in a restaurant, but I felt like mixing it up a little bit :) Can I go for coffee where Sanji works?


	8. Careful, You're Hot

**Prompt(from Tumblr): Haha! Excellent Coffee shop scene (chapter 7) ! Now make Sanji notice Zoro among his customers and freak out! C: - anonymous**

A/N: As soon as I read the prompt this was in my head in under a second flat. Not Sanji's POV, but I promise there will be more on Sanji's perspective in the future. And I was going to update it in the morning, but it's just way to much fun so you get it now :)

* * *

~X~

The line of late night coffee fiends slowly died down and Nami and Zoro finally were able to make their way over to the counter. Having spent an exorbitant amount of time standing at the back as Nami exasperatedly explained all the different types of lattes and Chai teas to Zoro. And even as they made their way up to order he was still not exactly sure what he what he was supposed to say and how to even pronounce some of the words.

Sanji was just finishing up busing as much of the dirty and used cups and blenders to the washing area, letting them soak in the bubbly water before grabbing a dishcloth and wiping clean his hands. Making his way over, a grin lit up the man's face upon seeing the two and Zoro returned the grin nervously, though judging from the baleful stare Nami shot him he probably looked more constipated than eager to see the blond.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite life guard." Sanji purred happily, placing a casual elbow on the counter and leaning in, his ponytail was practically ineffectual by this point as stray strands of silken blond hair fell into the man's face. Enigmatic blue eyes twinkled happily and the endearing words had Zoro's heart jumping into his throat as could hardly believe the flirtatious words sent his way.

Just before he let his face light on fire with a blush Sanji leaned in toward Nami, giving a playful wink, "How've you been?"

Zoro's heart sunk just as fast as it rose as he realized his mistake and mentally slapped himself in his disappointment. Shoulders deflating sadly he tried to once more remind himself that a few races and a casual conversation hardly constituted the man liking him. Not to mention him and Nami had already gone out for drinks together; of course the blond wouldn't have been talking to him.

Nami quickly placed her order and Sanji finally turned to Zoro, gifting Zoro with that smirk that he never saw any other time expect for when the blond was casting a look his way. It made Zoro feel stupidly special but at the same time berated himself for looking for something that clearly wasn't there.

"And what can I get you, Mr. Hero?"

"J-just a... um." He looked up at the various chalkboards lining the back wall and was grateful there wasn't a line up behind him as he stared up in lost confusion once more. The silence was deafening, Zoro feeling stupider by the minute before a soft chuckle had Zoro looking back at the blond.

"You look like a tea kinda guy." Sanji hummed happily, "Get the green Chai tea and I'll surprise you."

"Yeah, okay." Zoro managed numbly, mentally patting himself on the back that time for not stuttering, shelling out the coins for the drink before standing back with Nami and watching the blond set to work once more.

Sanji really did make the job look more like an art form as he moved with the finesse of a dancer working through the motions of a waltz. Pouring the heated water into the cup as he extended his arm high above him, making the stream of scalding liquid drain in a long perfect rope into the large dosing cup. Various sweeteners, sugars, and liquids were added in with careful stirs to mix in the flavours before the drink was exchanged into a paper coffee cup with the cafes logo on the side.

Whipped creme was sprayed on the top before being drizzled with chocolate syrup and walnut crumbs, a heat sleeve being slipped onto the cup before handed off to Nami with a flourish. Nami gave an appreciated clap before taking the drink, "Looks delicious, Sanji."

Sanji gave a small bow in thanks before setting to work on Zoro's and doing much of the same steps, but switching up the various spices and sweets added to the concoction. A large glob of honey was dosed into the mixed, stirred swiftly before the whole creation was poured into a paper cup, the liquid having a basily green hue to it. Instead of whipped creme however a lemon was thrown in, before a lid was popped on the top and the whole thing was handed to Zoro.

"Thanks." He managed somewhat breathlessly, almost not wanting to drink the amazing creation that had been specifically created for him by the gorgeous blond. From the expectant look however, Zoro quickly took a gulp and nearly moaned at the interesting flavour that bathed his tongue.

The soothing taste of the green tea coated his tongue, before being mixed with the vast amount of rich additives that only made it stand out better. Sweet smooth taste of honey had his taste buds singing happily, as the sugary flavour was just right. A sharp tang of raspberry. The nice kick of the lemon. Hint of spice from the cinnamon. All the flavours came together in a amazing combination he hadn't thought possible.

Glancing up at the blond he grinned, "It's awesome."

"You're welcome." Sanji smiled happily, looking genuinely pleased at making the drink to Zoro's standards before his eyes flicked down to the cup, "It's hot, so be careful." A playful wink was thrown his way before the man rushed off to help another woman whom had just come up to the counter leaving Zoro rooted the to ground in complete shock. Nami began to guide them out of the cafe as Zoro was still mentally flipping out over the fact that the blond had freaking _winked_ at him.

They'd made it about a block before Zoro had calmed himself enough to remember the warm drink in his hands and he looked down fondly at the drink. Staring down for a moment at the original warning which read;

_Careful. It's extremely hot._

It took him a moment to realize that the words had been tampered with, and his eyes brows were in danger of being lost in his hairline as he read the words which had been scratched out with a sharpie and instead read;

_Careful. You're extremely hot._

With an evil little winking smiley face following the words, Zoro's jaw dropped open and he narrowly avoided walking into a streetlamp. Sidestepping around the post as Nami shot him a funny look he stared down dumbly at the flirtatious message in disbelief.

"I think I got yours Nami." Zoro muttered quietly, rationalizing that there was no way in hell Sanji would have meant this for himself. Even _if_ Sanji had winked at him in the shop earlier.

Nami made a thoughtful noise, cautiously taking a sip from her hot beverage before making a false hum, "Nope. I have mine."

Zoro stared down at the cup dumbfounded, surely there was no way that Sanji had meant this from him. There must have been some mistake, even Sanji's own clever espresso making hands must've slipped and mixed up the cups. It probably had been meant for Nami. Though that didn't stop him from keeping the cup once he'd gotten home, refusing to throw it out even if it hadn't been meant for him.

TBC...

* * *

~X~

A/N: Man, I'm writing this, and even I want them to get together already... Argh!


	9. Devil Wears Black Swim Shorts

**Prompt(from Tumblr): Zoro isn't the only guy who notices Sanji at the pool. JealousZoro is my favorite.**

A/N: Okay, so you wanted jealous Zoro...

* * *

~X~

The man was handsome; Zoro would give him that. Broad defined shoulders molded into a perfectly muscular body that stood cockily as a pair of black swim trunks were slung unnecessarily low on his hips that made him look down right fuckable. Carelessly kept black hair hung around his shoulders, brushing against his exotically tanned skin, littered with freckles that instead of making him seem childish it just made him seem devilishly sexy. A charming smile was broken across his face showing perfect white teeth, as his eyes seemed to almost be dancing with mirth.

All in all, Zoro could admit that the man was indeed very good looking, and had vaguely remembered him as being the life guard for another pool in town. Some sort of surfing nut that spent his winters out in Hawaii being a dirtbag[1] before coming back in the summer to work. But Zoro couldn't give a fuck about any of that aside from the fact that he was currently standing directly in front of Sanji and talking to him like they were old friends.

The little devil on his shoulder was back, but all it really did was verbalize Zoro's instinctual need to hiss angrily at the damned man. Every primal urge inside of him that he had thought he had left on the playground years ago surged back as all his brain was really telling him to do was walk over and shove the man to the ground before dragging Sanji away. It was just lucky enough he had the self restraint of a fucking nun – as these past weeks with the gorgeous blond dangling in front of him would attest too – that kept him from losing his cool.

Instead he sat up on the guard chair, brooding angrily as he desperately tried to look anywhere but at the two men chatting near the change rooms. Forcing himself to glare off toward the deep end he noted Nami fierily yelling at some kids that were misusing the diving board, and chuckled quietly. It was always nice to have the woman being known as the grouchy lifeguard and all the kids calling him the 'cool one'.

Looking frazzled Nami made her way down the deck and away from the terrible kids whom already started making stupid faces at her behind her back. At the exact opposite end of the pool from him she cast a look around to make sure no one else was misbehaving and her eyes seemed to settle on the two men at the end of the pool chatting. It drew Zoro's eyes as well just in time to see the ebony haired male reach out and ruffled the blonds hair affectionately.

They said envy was a green eyed beast but it hardly explained why he saw red at the simple motion. Did the man have any idea how long he'd daydream about just being able to touch that hair? Did he know that Zoro could probably die happy if he was allowed to run his hands through it reverently? Zoro barely had the nerve to talk to the blond let alone feel him up and that man had just tousled his hair like they were dating of something.

He was so angry he couldn't even form a legitimate thought in his own head, each statement he tried to form about the touchy brunette wouldn't get past the first syllable before he was flustered and trying again. It was like he was some child's pathetic toy that was dying and couldn't get past the first word without his batteries quitting on him. Finally giving up on properly cursing out the man he turned away angrily.

Nami was looking right at him, giving him an expectant look that was easily read as her trademark, 'Do you fucking get it yet, Zoro?' look. Head tilted slightly to the side, wide brown eyes boring into his as though trying to telepathically send him the message before jerking her head toward Sanji and raising her eyebrows. Zoro only stared blankly back, before slowly upturning a palm in confusion, shaking his head slowly as he mouth silently, "What?"

Nami's face immediately fell, impatience scaring lines into her face to make it look almost hollow as he she dropped her head into her hands exasperatedly. Shoulders heaving for a moment before she composed herself and used both arms to dramatically gesture toward the blond. A hand was placed to the top of her head before flicking angrily at Zoro in an obvious, 'What the fuck?' motion.

And suddenly all of Nami's meddling, manipulating and constant teasing made sense, in her own incessantly subtle yet obnoxious way she was telling Zoro to make a move before somebody else did. Whether that other person was her, or some stranger; all along she had just been trying to help Zoro in her own weird caring way. His realization must have shown on his face because Nami finally sighed and sent him a look of 'Finally, you dickhead'.

Zoro sent a wary glance over to the two men again before looking back at Nami whom only smirked and tilted her head toward them lightly. It was all the encouragement he needed before he jumped down from the observation chair, tossing his shirt aside and grabbing his goggles. Jitters had him by the stomach in a cold icy grip as he worried that he might get rejected but he steeled himself as he was not about to let that damned smooth lifeguard from King Edwards pool mosey in on Sanji.

"Oi. Swirly." Zoro called out, making his way across the deck toward the two men, "Bet I can kick your ass again!"

In a split second the man Sanji was talking to was forgotten as his face lit up at the challenge before calling out, "Yeah, whatever. Let's see you keep up in a relay. You don't stand a chance!"

Sanji hardly said a goodbye to the damned brunette before following Zoro over to the lanes, already pulling on his goggles and trash talking Zoro. The brunette just gave partial shrug before meandering off, already striking up a conversation with some of the girls lounging in the hot tub. Zoro let a small victorious smirk slip through before turning to face the blond and biting back, "We'll see about that."

TBC

* * *

~X~

[1] slang for beach bums that literally just live on the beach all year

A/N: It's actually on my Bucket List to be a 'dirtbag' for a year or so lol


	10. Stretching Is Healthy For Everyone

**Prompt: For a prompt, maybe you could make Sanji deliberately stretch more with the intention of attracting Zoro? Maybe little glances at Zoro before or when he's swimming could be of use. - AllBlue**

A/N: Sanji's POV :)

* * *

~X~

Sanji wouldn't say that he was upset by the fact that the lifeguard seemed to have completely ignored his sly message via coffee cup, but he would allow himself to be called disappointed that apparently the green-haired man wasn't at all interested. It had only just been a hunch after all, but with the last few times he had talked to the man Sanji had gotten some sort of vibes coming off of him that perhaps he was interested in Sanji. Instead however, he was the same old lifeguard, not even acknowledging that Sanji had blatantly sent him a message that he liked him. He tried to not let it bother him too much however as he exited the changing room.

Thanks to a change in time scheduling at the cafe Sanji was now free to come for the late night swimming where there were significantly less kids and he was able to swim in the calm water alone. Granted there was still a few late night goers; elders that mostly just meandered back and forth between the hot tub and sauna, and a few teenagers just being down right lazy. The lack of screaming children and echoing voices actually made for a much better atmosphere and he almost wondered why he hadn't switched shifts earlier.

Sanji slung an arm behind his head, grabbing his opposing bicep as he rose up onto his toes in a large stretch while arching his body back languidly. One eye scrunching shut as he let out a tiny groan at the relaxing feeling, he casually glanced over at the green-haired lifeguard and was slightly shocked to see Zoro watching him.

Slowly lowering his arms and turning away from the lifeguard, his eyes narrowed as he grew vaguely suspicious over how the man had been staring. Brushing it off as dull lifeguard work Sanji set about stretching his upper body with a few quick twists, throwing his opposing arm over his shoulder in leisurely sweeps. As he arched into the stretch and looked over his shoulder he couldn't help but note that the green-haired lifeguard was still watching a little too intently.

Dropping into a smooth hamstring stretch, with one knee crouched while the other leg was extended fully, he placed his hands on his thighs and over exaggerated the movement of stretching his inner thigh. A few casual bobs to loosen knee and leg tendons before switching sides and working the other leg. Flicking his hair into his eyes so he could glance over at the lifeguard and not be noticed, he found the man was being probably the most unsubtle pervert on the whole damned planet.

Slouched in his seat, hand propped up to hide his face but not at all hiding the fact that he was blatantly staring through his fingers at the blond. A small smirk worked its way onto the blond lips as he realized that he wasn't dealing with an uninterested heterosexual lifeguard, but rather a stubborn, ridiculously shy idiot.

It was actually extremely flattering and almost – almost mind you – made Sanji want to blush at the rapt attention that was in the lifeguards stare. Sharp, brown eyes that weren't aware of Sanji's eyes on them, but very much acutely following each of Sanji's movements. Following the lines of Sanji's flexing body; it gave Sanji the biggest rush to know he was silently being worshipped in such a way.

Shaking it off, Sanji filed it away under things that would definitely need to be dealt with soon, and instead set about making the lifeguard as uncomfortable as possible. If the man wanted to watch Sanji that intently then Sanji would sure as hell give the man a show worth watching. As he set about finishing up with his leg stretches, he silently revelled in the fact that Zoro still hadn't torn his eyes away from his body.

Purposefully facing away from the lifeguard he dropped down to touch his feet, letting himself hang in the stretch casually while glancing at the lifeguard upside down through his legs. The way Zoro's face looked like he had just swallowed something unintentionally was its own reward and Sanji planted his hands on the ground before slowly slipping down into a splits position.

Zoro's expression changed to that of frustration and he glared out at the open pool as though it was somehow at fault for something. Sanji happily noted the white knuckled grip the man hand on his knee before pushing himself out of the stretch and grabbing his goggles.

By this point Zoro looked completely flustered, cheeks tinging red unbeknownst to himself as his main priority seemed to be trying to adjust his dark green shorts in a way that could possibly hide his arousal. Sanji only smirked in victory as he pulled on his goggles and casually made his way over to the swim lanes. So maybe coercing the damned lifeguard would be easier than he thought...

TBC


	11. Eavesdropping is Wrong

**Prompt(from Tumblr): Zoro peeping on Sanji or vise versa (Slick Tiles?) - anonymous**

A/N: This was actually the first prompt I got for this AU, but I wanted it to be later in the relationship so I saved it :) Here we go!

* * *

~X~

End of the day cleaning shift had been handed off to Zoro of the umpteenth time by Nami, claiming she had some important paper work to do. It was complete bullshit but Zoro didn't mind the extra pay, plus the late night swims he could take before going home. Entering the mens' locker room to clean out the lockers he heard the sound of a shower going and dully noted that there was one person straggling behind before leaving.

Casting a glance around the corner at the long isles of showering cubicles he made out the figure of the man still in the shower. It took only a moment for Zoro to recognize the man's figure and he had to slap a hand across his mouth to keep from squeaking in shock at the blond's naked state. Not that he'd be any other way because as Zoro's brain helpfully reminded; people shower naked. But it just felt slightly impossible that he was within ten feet of a very naked Sanji.

Keeping himself pressed up against the tiled wall he heavily debated leaving and giving the blond the privacy he deserved. After all Zoro was still technically working and it would be extremely unprofessional to peek in on a customer showering, even if said customer shouldn't be allowed to walk around naked without a warning sign. Biting his lip indecisively he could practically feel the little devil on his shoulder tugging on his ear and trying to get him to turn his head to look once more.

A small snort of decision and Zoro peeked his head around the corner to watch the man. It was the perfect view; keeping him completely hidden from the man's sight as well as having a quick escape route, but at the same time giving him the best vantage point. Though really, it was such a bad idea and he could almost hear Nami's condescending voice biting in his ear that '_Eavesdropping is wrong._', but there was something so irrefutably tempting about the blond man.

Sanji was partially turned away from Zoro as he stood facing the spray of the shower, head tilted back sinfully as the water hit his neck and chest before beading down his muscular torso in tantalizing rivulets. Each small stream following its own individual trail as it would caress and slide down the man's skin, tracing pathways that Zoro desperately wanted follow with his tongue.

He was once more lost in the gorgeous sight of the blond Adonis with his fantastically toned legs that were sinfully long, his strong defined arms that were currently snagging a bar of soap off the shelf and his rigidly hard torso that only looked better and better to Zoro as time went on. Zoro's eyes flicked to the bar of soap, eyes nearly falling out of his head at the silent death it proposed onto Zoro's brain cells.

And this time Zoro was biting his lip for an entirely different reason because Sanji's slicked, soaped up hands were moving over himself in such a way that made him look like he was in bliss. Hands scrubbing over his skin, sliding, caressing and doing everything to that body that Zoro had only dreamed about. He wondered how bad the man would freak out if he grabbed some soap and started helping him with his back.

Bar of soap was placed aside as the man once more stepped under the full stream of the water and the suds and bubbles were slowly washed away. Falling down the blonds body, catching over the bumps of each defined ab, or sticking on a spot on his thigh where the water wasn't running. Zoro hadn't known if was possible to be jealous over a bit of soap currently being washed down a drain, but once again Sanji made him feel the stupidest things possible.

Back fully turned to Zoro now as he fully dunked his head under the spray Zoro got the perfect view of the man's rippling back and the tight ropes of obliques that defined the man's hips. And Zoro had never seen the blond's butt without that blasted swimsuit on – granted it made little difference considering how fucking _tight_ the stupid thing was – but there was something so much more gratifying and intimate about finally seeing the blonds amazing ass in all of its glory. Two perfect globs of muscle that made Zoro's hand practically twitch in his want to grab them, and as the water glistened off the olive skin he was overwhelmed in his need to _bite_ them.

Zoro turned away and pressed his head back against the wall as he let out a heavy sigh. He was really letting his imagination get away from him lately; these fantasies were hot but he felt that they really weren't good for his brain. Placing a hand over his eyes he tried to forget the image of the soapy covered god currently touching himself a few feet away and reminded himself that if he was caught he would look like the biggest creep ever.

Just as he was making to pushed himself up and leave there was a yell of sudden fear and then a loud smack of skin hitting tile. Zoro's eyes widened in shock as it could only have been the sound of the man slipping. Ice was immediately in his veins at the thought of that man actually hurting himself. Without even thinking Zoro bolted around the corner and into the showering area, skidding to halt in front of the stall that housed the blond and finding the words dying in his throat as he was faced with the blond, "ARE You ok-"

Sanji stood perfectly fine within the tiled stall, forearm and splayed hand still against the tiled wall of the stall from undoubtedly making the smacking noise Zoro had just heard. A knowing, shit eating grin was plastered across the blonds face as he flashed perfect white teeth at Zoro as he kept one cocky eyebrow arched elegantly.

"Why hello there," Sanji practically purred, "Little pervy life guard."

Zoro tried to stop it – he really did – but his face flushed a brilliant shade of red at being caught out, and as he tried to think of a clever way to talk himself out of it his brain was helpfully pointing out that the blond was still stark naked. Keeping his eyes completely glued to the man's face he desperately ignored the small, terrible voice yelling in an annoying mantra;

_Look down. Look down. Look down._

"I was cleaning." Zoro finally managed, keeping his voice gruff as he was already a little bit annoyed at being tricked by the damned blond. All he was waiting for now was for Sanji to just call him on it and make him look like a complete idiot.

"Well," Sanji mused thoughtfully, "Isn't it nice to know that the faculty here are so caring. Imagine if I had fallen and you hadn't been out there..." Sanji placed a thoughtful finger to his lips before cocking his head to the side curiously, "Isn't cleaning the janitors job?"

"The lockers." Zoro clarified as he fought against the flush beginning to spread further from his face and burning his ears, telling himself it was just because of the hot steam in the room and not because of the naked blond in front of him nor the fact that he was uncomfortably embarrased, "I was going through the lockers."

"Now that's even more concerning there, moss head." Sanji chuckled as he leaned against the wall casually, not even the least bit perturbed by his nakedness and seemed to even be flaunting it. Zoro was still resolutely keeping himself from looking down, though it was taking up every last ounce of his will power not to finally see what was always under that thin bit of spandex the blond was always sporting. "Going through people's belonging's, you totally are a perv."

"For the lost and found." Zoro groused, not sure if he wanted to storm away or press the stupid, teasing man up against the wall and threaten him. Though he had a feeling if he touched the blond he might not be able to stop – just the thought of pressing the man up against any sort of hard surface had feel a hot pang of arousal, "I have to clean out the lockers at the end of the day, okay?!"

"Jeez, you should have just said that from the beginning." Sanji tsked lightly, shaking his head as though mockingly admitting to his idiocy but obviously still just teasing Zoro. If his tone wasn't a dead give away that he was just playing with Zoro, then the mirth in those blue eyes would've cinched it; the man was practically in internal hysterics.

"I did." Zoro gritted, not sure if his frustration in his voice was from Sanji's teasing or from the fact that his neck actually hurt from trying to keep himself from looking down.

_Look down. Look down. Look down._

"Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you from cleaning those lockers." Sanji murmured with a sly smile, giving a teasing wave as Zoro turned his back on the gloating blond and started to make his way out of the showering area. Ignoring the small chuckle from the blond Zoro just kept walking, trying to hide his still blushing cheeks as he stormed out of the locker room as swiftly as possible.

TBC...

~X~

* * *

A/N: A wild Sanji appeared! Wild Sanji used death-by-flirtation. It's super-effective! Zoro fled. (If you can't guess; I GOT POKEMON Y THIS WEEKEND!)


	12. He Can't Even Swim

**Prompt(from Tumblr): prompt. prompt. prompt. prompt. neccesary prompt RIGHT HERE: Luffy comes to the pool to hang out with Zoro while he's working. Luffy almost drowns and Zoro saves him. Luffy starts being adorable, platonicallly clingy and Luffy-tastic all over Zoro, making Sanji assume the wrong thing and get jealous! GO!**

A/N: I am a complete and utter sucker for Luffy and Zoro bromance. It's such an amazing big brother/little brother relationship that I adore to the moon and back. Zoro and Sanji have a bromance too; but it's a little different lol

* * *

~X~

The teen had a very innocent face. Wide brown eyes that breathed curiosity in everything he laid his wandering eyes on, and a boisterous grin to match. Large smile plaster across his face as he came running into the pool far too quickly that he was likely in danger of either hurting himself or someone else in his path. The blue shorts he wore the only real way to keep him in sight as he bolted across the deck at a dangerous speed.

"ZORO!"

Was bellowed out at the top of the man's lungs as he ran toward the lifeguard currently standing near the edge of the pool. People turned at the loud yell to see what the fuss was as the boy practically tackled the lifeguard to the deck, legs and arms fully coming around the man and doing a fantastic impression of a rubber band around a head of broccoli. Zoro flailed but it hardly stopped them from both toppling over onto the tiles.

Zoro's expression was gruff as he shoved the boy off of himself, usual scowl set in place as he tried to show his annoyance at being body checked into the ground, but it couldn't hide the underlying grin that was fighting to get onto his face. There was something in the way that ruffled the kids hair, and smirked happily that definitely proved he really didn't care about the kids affection.

They were both soon on there feet and Sanji was able to get a much better look at the man from his vantage point lounging in the hot tub. Having had a few minutes after his work out to relax now that he no longer had so many late night shifts at the cafe. The screaming teen had brought him out his dozing however and now he was actually kind of curious to see Zoro around one of his companions.

A lot less stuttery and scowly looking, Zoro really did seem at total ease around the boy. Black hair that hung messily around his ears looked like it hadn't been combed in years, and a very prominent scar ran under his left eye that probably had a curious tale behind it. And the teen's body was very impressive all on its own. Lean because of his age, but still packed with an impressive amount of muscle that belied his innocent face. Sanji could tell he was one of the those gentle giant types; all kindness until something he treasured was hurt and he had to protect it.

The boy grinned and made a motion toward the diving board, clearly telling Zoro he wanted to do something, and even as Zoro raised a hand to try and stop him the kid was off running toward the board. Climbing up the ladder hurriedly he got to the top, barely pausing a moment before running down the length of the spring board and jumping off the end. Twisting his body in the air he pulled off a back flip easily before full on canon balling into the pool.

"God damn it Luffy, I told you to stay in the shallow end!" Zoro bellowed as he was already tossing his shirt aside and jumping into the water. Sanji watched in complete confusion as the lifeguard pulled the muscular teen from the water whom was hacking and coughing up water. Surely the athletic kid knew how to swim?

As soon as they were on deck however the kid – Luffy – was already giggling away and pointing at Zoro, and Sanji was still trying to figure out why the kid would jump into the pool when he clearly seemed to be water retardant. Zoro ran a hand down his face to swipe away the water, and despite his annoyance there was that same look of tenderness again that was confusing Sanji more and more.

Zoro stood and made to grab his shirt, and Luffy's face lit up as he seized his chance and once more darted to the diving board. Already at the top by the time Zoro noticed he was jumping off the end since he clearly knew Zoro would drag him out again.

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" Zoro growled in exasperation, though the underlying affection easily drowned out his slight annoyance at the boys antics before he was diving into the pool once more and dragging the boy out.

As they emerged from the pool, Zoro dragged the teen out bodily and Luffy did little to help besides keep his arms wrapped around the lifeguards neck. When the lifeguard was standing he tried to pry the kid off but Luffy just dangled from Zoro's neck, refusing to let go or place his feet onto the ground as he giggled wildly. A bit of playful shoving and Zoro gave up with a jutted pout and scowl.

Luffy seemed annoyed at Zoro refusing to give a reaction to his antics and did a simple pull up, biceps in his arms working easily to heft himself up until he was on eye level with the lifeguard. The boy practically crushed his nose against Zoro's as the wide eyes stared unblinkingly into Zoro's. And Sanji was really trying to ignore the intimate way the guy was wrapped around the lifeguard, and how tightly their wet swim shorts clung to their hips.

When Zoro's face didn't break Luffy pouted playfully before dropping down again as he hung playfully from the man's neck and after a moment Zoro's face spilt into a grin. Luffy smile could've blinded someone with how ecstatically bright it was and it caused Zoro's face to shine with pure affection. The usually gruff lifeguard looking down at the guy with such a tender expression it was almost foreign.

And then Sanji realized what a complete idiot he had been. Zoro hadn't not responded to his flirtations because he was inept, it was simply because he was obviously in a happy relationship with the young man currently in his arms. All that embarrassed stuttering, staring and fumbling had just been the man's awkward way of abstaining because of his relationship. And Sanji had been cruel enough to tempt the man.

Sanji pulled himself out the hot tub, the heat making his head hurt and his shame only making it worse so. Desperately stomping down the painful surge of envy at seeing the boy full on hugging the lifeguard, he snatched up his goggles and made for the changing room. Planning on having a cold shower before heading home and reprimanding himself for being such an idiot.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: I think I'll do one more chapter involving Luffy, because he's adorable to draw and I have things planned... Kinda... But I've been thinking of renaming the story; Slick Tiles aka The 597 Times Zoro Roronoa Got Cockblocked Before Gettin' Some.


	13. Jealousy Is A Blond, Blue Eyed Beast

**Prompt(from Tumblr): I loved the latest Slick Tiles chapter with Luffy in it, GOD I love that energetic and cuddly rubber bastard. How about Zoro and Nami bring Luffy over to the Coffee shop Sanji works at? Just to rub it in? - blackbarbooks**

**Prompt(from FFN): pleeeaaassseee make Sanji jealous of zoro in at least 1/2 a chapter? - Fairchild buster**

A/N: Not gonna lie... At one point I kinda had an idea where this was going, but I lost it. The characters completely own this drabble now, I am merely a slave to their will... (Also, a lot of you wanted more jealous!Sanji. So here!)

* * *

Sanji had really tried to not let himself get down upon the realization that Zoro was already taken. Really, he had only just recently noticed the lifeguard and there was honestly nothing serious between them at all. But that didn't mean that it didn't kinda suck at the fact that Sanji had started to get his hopes up for nothing. Though why he had even gotten his hopes up for the weird guy was beyond him.

With that obnoxious green hair that screamed delinquency and the piercings on his ear that added to the punk-like mien, he was someone Sanji didn't usually go for. Not that he hadn't been able to appreciate that the man had a fantastic body with a gorgeous smile to match, but he had always leaned toward more intellectual men. Males that could challenge him mentally and were able to understand the difference between a simple shower and personal hygiene. And Zoro really didn't look like the type of guy to know that difference.

The tiny ornate bell dangling in front of the door chimed merrily as it was pushed open as the object of his current thought processes meandered in followed by Nami, and Sanji totally remembered why he liked the man. When it came to fashion sense and his looks it was obvious that the man didn't look in a mirror at all, but that was mostly cause he really didn't need to. There was something about the casual, not-even-trying hotness that grabbed Sanji's attention like no one else ever had before.

Sanji was as smooth as a liar as they came, but even he couldn't bluff the fact that Zoro had one of the those dropped dead sexy faces that was all rugged jaw and strong chin. It didn't help any that he was always sporting some kind of cocky smirk on those sinful thin lips, and while he did have very expressive eyebrows; they weren't nearly as furrowed now as when he was working. Seemingly relaxed in the afternoon calmness that came with not having to watch over thirty some odd people in a room all at once.

All in all he had one of those rare, incomparably gorgeous faces that really didn't have a single flaw that Sanji could come up with; he assumed that moss wasn't _technically_ a genetic default so he couldn't take points off there. But that aside Zoro was easily one of the most attractive people Sanji had had the fortune to meet. All sharp brown eyes, hard tanned muscle, and weird fumbling awkwardness that badly complimented his hulking figure.

At the moment however, Zoro looked like he had a really bad case of the hand-me-downs, though whether it was contagious or not was still yet to be determined. Worn Levi's hung dangerously from his hips and looked so faded they were about ready to fall apart and just fall to the floor around the man's feet – not that Sanji would be adverse to the man loosing his pants. Because honestly they looked a little too tight anyway, and the least Sanji could do was do the man a favour by removing them.

An UnderArmor shirt could be seen poking out from underneath his baggy dark emerald hoodie and despite the amount of times he had gotten to see the man naked; he _really_ wanted to see him in that damned piece of spandex. Like a carefully revealed shoulder, the thigh slit of an elegant dress; he craved the teasing that the tight shirt would provide on the man. Not to mention that any excuse to stare at Zoro's body was a-okay in his books.

It was almost unfair that Sanji really couldn't appreciate Zoro as fully as he wanted. All of his viewings were sly undetected glances, sneaky peeks and the occasional full body study when Zoro had his back turned while at the pool and was distracted. And as foolish as it was to still pine for the guy even after he was taken Sanji couldn't help but feeling elated at seeing the dumb lifeguard.

It was quickly ruined however, as the bubbly brunette idiot trailed in after the two lifeguards, effectively killing Sanji's mood as well as his want to be in the same room as all of them. However being nothing but professional he wrestled it down and gifted them all with a charming grin, hoping to hell his behaviour didn't seem off. Before Zoro could even open his mouth Luffy shoved his way in front and asked, "Zoro says you make the best teas ever!"

A slack jawed moment from Zoro as his cheeks tinted the faintest red as he seemed to be trying to tell Luffy off for just blurting that out. And it would have made Sanji feel exceptionally victorious if not for the fact that Zoro clearly wasn't complimenting him in that sort of way. Instead he just focused on the kid in front of him, trying desperately to not let his jealously prejudge the guy.

"So I've been told." Sanji hummed smugly, "What can I get for ya?"

Luffy ordered, while having a very difficult time understand the various terms and clearly completely mystified by the fact that there were other variations of coffee and tea. It was really hard to be even remotely angry at the kid as his personality was terribly infectious and Sanji had a ridiculous grin plastered across his face by the time he had figured out the kids order. No wonder Zoro liked having the kid around, Sanji thought absently as Zoro stepped forward.

"The same as last time?" Zoro asked hopefully, almost sounding unsure at his forwardness. And Sanji could kind of understand; why would some random guy from the pool remember his order? Sanji only smirked and nodded, not needing to explain to the guy that he would easily remember anything the guy wanted as long as it made him keep coming back for more.

Just as narcissistic as last time he showed off as much as possible as he made the beverages, secretly feeding off the silent wonder in the three patrons faces. Giving out the drinks to the three of them he bid them a good day as they turned to leave the cafe, stamping down his sudden euphoria when Zoro threw some change in the tip jar while purposefully not making eye contact with the barista. Luffy was already practically hanging from Zoro's arm, trying to reach over and snag his tea while complaining about how he wanted to have a taste of that one too.

And Sanji really tried to fight it – honestly he usually had way better control over his emotions – but the surge of jealously that hit him was so hard he managed to fumble the utensils in his hand and drop several of them onto the floor. It was extremely stupid of him but after making that drink specifically with Zoro in mind the last thing he wanted was anyone else to try it. Let alone the lucky bastard that was just so fortunate to be dating the guy.

Bending down and scooping up the dirty utensils he tossed them in the sink as he firmly fought down the dragon of jealously currently throwing a fit in his chest. The fire that the creature had been breathing died down til it was little more than a growling beast of frustration and he turned away from the couple leaving his store as he made his way over to the woman waiting in line at the til.

As he turned to the register and began taking the order he completely missed the sly scowl that Nami had sported while looking back and forth between Sanji and the two knuckleheads. As he turned to begin making a hot chocolate he even further missed the wry smile that worked its way onto her conniving face.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Since it seems they're both too stupid to solve this on their own. Nami is going to have to save the day. Good thing I got a lot of prompts involving her 'helping' them along. lol


	14. What a Greek Tragedy

**Prompt(from Tumblr): prompt. sanji stops going to the pool because of the misunderstanding with luffy, making zoro grumpy for not being able to see him and zoro tries to find out where sanji is hanging out now, and he sees sanji talking to ace at All Bean, talking and being all smiley making zoro jealous and he sees that ace is actually trying to kiss sanji and zoro goes and stops him... something like that... aughhh i'm so sorry for this weird thing... :| (love this fic by the way :D, its funny and adorable :)) - anon**

A/N: Also, in the comments Ullrag made a very important point that I had unfortunately been oblivious to. I honestly never learned the lingo well, just going with the flow, so I was using some terms wrong. As was nicely pointed out, a drabble is only 100 words. So, I apologize for the incorrect phrasing and after some googling I can confidently call this a work of 'Flash Fiction' or as some prefer, 'Short Shorts'(I lol'd at that...) Anyway, thank you for pointing that out for me :)

* * *

Ace was a really nice guy. Much nicer than Sanji currently thought he deserved considering that his affections were directed elsewhere at the moment. But the charmer had continually come by Sanji's cafe since they had met at the Grand Line Pool and had insistently left tips that only consisted of his phone number scrawled on little scraps of paper and old receipts. It was so cheesily endearing that Sanji really couldn't have helped but give the man a chance.

"I'm not really ready for a relationship." Sanji had offered first off as they leaned on opposite sides of the counter at Sanji's work. Currently the place was empty but for a few patrons drinking in the plush chairs as soothing music was hummed through the speakers above.

Ace hardly looked down at the request and instead only shrugged, "It's cool. I mostly just want to be the lucky guy that gets to just be in your company."

The man was a really smooth talker, Sanji would give him that. But his forward nature just seemed not quite as perfect as Zoro's awkward silence and slightly fidgety stance when he looked like he wanted to say something but was over thinking it too much. As his thoughts started to trail back toward the lifeguard he reprimanded himself and focused more solely on the man currently in front of him.

But even so Sanji stood by what he had said. As stupidly hopeless as it was to pine after the lifeguard, as selfishly ignorant and pointless it was to still hold a slight hope that the man might notice him; he still couldn't quite move past this dumb crush. It seemed the ridiculous love struck moments of high school life were still affecting him long after becoming an adult...

"No strings." Ace promised with a sly grin, leaning in over the counter so he was closer to Sanji, "Just for fun, yeah?"

Those dark eyes were dancing happily as they were clearly promising a mixture of potential fun and equally raunchy times and Sanji really couldn't find a reason in the moment to say no. That charming grin was plastered across the freckled face once more as he leaned in and seemed to not care about that thing that regular people would call 'boundaries'.

"Sure. Why not?" Sanji shrugged after a moment, Zoro was currently dating someone; why should Sanji's stupid crush keep him abstinent?

Ace's grinned broadened and a hand slid up to hook behind Sanji's neck, warm fingers playing with the hair as he pulled Sanji forward into a chaste kiss. Hot lips pressing against his harmlessly, before parting just enough to suck on Sanji's lower lip affectionately. Just as Sanji thought about reciprocating a surprised grunt had his eyes snapping open as he remembered that he was currently at work.

Glancing up he felt all previous warm feelings drain out of him and leave his entire body with an icy chill as he locked eyes with Zoro in the doorway to the cafe. Hand still partially holding the door open he was watching Sanji with slightly wide eyes, before they shifted to Ace and something hard flickered in those hazel eyes. Without even saying anything the lifeguard turned and swiftly left the store leaving both Ace and Sanji standing together awkwardly.

"What was that about?" Ace asked absently, still looking over his shoulder as he watched Zoro storm down the sidewalk through the cafes tinted windows.

Trying to fight off the anger brought on by the man's hypocritical actions he snagged up a dish rag and began scrubbing at a particularly sticky bit of cream that had solidified on the counter. So what? Zoro was allowed to walk around flaunting his little lover but as soon as Sanji tried something it was scandalous. Sanji fought down the urge to track the guy down and hitting him over the head for even pathetically flirting with Sanji in the first place.

"Nothing." Sanji grumbled in annoyance, wishing more than anything he could just get over the idiot.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Geez, there's become a lot of side pairings in this thing... Hopefully the two idiots will start to work out their problems...


	15. Up Goes The Down Man

A/N: Aw... poor deluded Zoro...

* * *

Zoro couldn't understand what the blonds problem was. One second he's flirting with Zoro like an unabashed whore in the showers and the next he's acting like Zoro has dropped off the face of the earth and is making out with that damned lifeguard from King Edward's. Sure, leaving the cafe so abruptly had been kind of obvious, but from the way Sanji had been acting he had started to think something was actually going to happen between them. Silly him. Clearly the blond thought otherwise.

In the adjoined gym that was just off of the side of the facility he tortured himself through a ridiculous amount of sets. Dangling from one arm as he kept the other pinned behind his back he pulled himself up, breathing out harshly through his clenched teeth as he tried to get out some of his frustration. Pulling his chin up on level with the bar he held it calmly before slowly lowering himself, maintaining constant control.

Knuckles were white as he had lost count on how many times he'd tried to pull himself up despite the anger and disappointment that kept trying to drag him down. It really seemed stupid in retrospect; he had hardly ever really talked to the blond. But in the act of saving himself for the dumb swimmer he had somewhat felt like he had a claim on the man for some reason.

Though it was very clear now that he didn't and Nami had been right all those days ago. While being star struck and hopelessly adverse toward the man he had just fucked himself over as someone else had snatched him up first. On the walk back from the cafe he had already been silently hoping that the two would break up just so that he could finally tell the blond how he felt. No more fucking around. Though he hardly had the nerve to do it when Sanji was currently happy in a relationship.

Struggling to get past his next one armed pull up he gave up and finally dropped to his feet as he slowly lowered his completely taxed arm. The fingers were still curled in, refusing to budge as the muscles screamed in relief at finally not being tensed around the metal bar. Staring down the immobile fingers he scowled angrily and clenched them into a fist as he ignored the twinge of unpleasantness.

Grabbing a towel he stalked out of the weight room and headed for the showers in the pool. A nice hot shower and maybe a night at the Merry getting sloshed and he'd be ready to just move on already. It was obvious it wouldn't be long till the blond transferred to King Edwards anyway.

Shorts discarded he stepped into one of the shower stalls, turning on the water as he breathed a small sigh of relief at the heat on his sore muscles. The peacefulness was short lived as he heard the distinct slap of Nami's foot flops as she made her way into the men's bathroom. Damn woman had no respect for boundaries.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Zoro snapped back, "Now get out. I'm showering."

"You haven't got anything I haven't seen before." Nami hummed calmly as he she remained leaning against the tiled wall, staring up at the ceiling absently, "And you only ever kill yourself in the gym after hours if something is pissing you off."

Zoro remained silent for a long moment, just standing with the hot water trailing over his body as he scowled down at the drain between his feet. He was pissed at Nami for meddling, but he was even more pissed off at himself for not taking her advice and getting the courage to ask Sanji out when he had had the chance. If anything he should be tanking Nami for trying to help him when he wouldn't even help himself.

Heaving a small sigh he finally grumbled, "He's got a new boyfriend."

"What?" Nami perked up, clearly surprised by the notion. "That doesn't make any sense."

Zoro glanced over his shoulder at the daft woman, sending her a small glare, "They were practically fucking on the counter of his work. I think that constitutes as dating."

"Why that dumb-" Nami trailed off, glancing toward the exit of the bathing room with a perplexed scowl etching into her beautiful face. Something seemed to dawn on her and she immediately took off with a barely muttered, "See you at work tomorrow."

Zoro watched her go in utter confusion before shaking it off and turning back toward the shower head, trying to drown out his sorrows through the steaming water.

TBC...


	16. A Tank Of Pure Sex

**Prompt(Tumblr): Sanji being watched by Zoro and loving it is soooooooooo hot! I love the shower and streachy thing. But Zoro is built like a tank made of pure sex, and Sanji needs to revel in that glory too. How about Sanji accidentally walks in on Zoro showering or something like that? - anon**

**Prompt(FFN): Can't Sanji have the same treat of seeing the god-like body of the marimo and giving the readers a detailed illustration if a bathing Zoro w/o the marimo knowing... - Guest**

A/N: Alright, so I'm really sorry about the bit of SanAce(okay, not really lol) but I promise that we're reaching the climax soon!(In every sense of the word ;) )

* * *

Sanji sat in bed with a cigarette held loosely between his still buzzing fingertips, blankets pooled around his sticky waist as he was seriously contemplating jumping in the shower. Blowing out a smooth stream of smoke he reached up his free hand to casually run it through his sweaty hair, brushing at the shaven sides that he noted absently needed to be re-done. Letting his hand fall away he glanced over at the narcoleptic brunette currently passed out in bed.

The sex had been amazing. Actually it had been fucking mind blowing, but in the aftermath Sanji felt nothing but guilt and regret. Because every time he had closed his eyes it had been Zoro below him that he had been picturing, and every time the name almost slipped past his lips he was biting his tongue painfully to keep from making a slip up. Looking at the peacefully sleeping man he felt like the worst asshole in the world.

Ace wasn't an idiot though. He knew that this was mostly just for stress relief and pleasures sake, he even admitted to knowing that Sanji obviously had a thing for someone else. It had been an extremely awkward conversation on Sanji's part and had ended with Ace sympathizing with him before dragging in him into his bed. Sanji really didn't have any reason to complain on matter.

Glancing at the clock on Ace's bedside table he noted that it was only seven thirty, which meant the pool would be open for at least a little bit longer. Maybe a really long swim would calm him down and clear his head a little bit, though he definitely wasn't wanting to go because he wanted to see Zoro. Strictly swimming and a nice shower.

Leaving a terse note for the sleeping man that he went home since he worked the next day he made his way out to his car and within thirty minutes was at the pool. Bubble gum haired secretary behind the counter as always barely paying any attention as she scrolled through a Tumblr page over loading with pictures of stuffed bears. Trying to keep a wry smirk from breaking out he flashed her his membership before making his way inside.

The place was completely empty for the Tuesday night, though Sanji really didn't expect otherwise and shifted his gym bag higher on his shoulder as he made his way across the cold tiled floor. Entering the changing room he rounded the corner into the showering areas, planning on at least washing himself before getting into the water. A shower was already running heavily which signalled someone else in the room and Sanji stopped dead in his tracks when he saw whom it was.

Sure, he had seen Zoro out on the pool deck tons of times, but he'd always been wearing those damned shorts and the lifeguard tee shirt. And granted the man had occasionally taken off the damned red shirt and had always managed to make Sanji's brain short circuit at the amount of muscle mass hidden beneath that stupid shirt. But honestly, seeing him shirtless had nothing on having a completely naked and drenched Zoro right in front of him.

Side facing Sanji as his head was tipped down, water hitting the back of his head soothingly as his body just relaxed underneath the hot spray. Deep, calming breathes expanded and deflated the man's upper body, shoulders dropping lower and lower each time. And Sanji would've almost felt bad for interrupting the man's meditating time, but he was having a little trouble caring past the amount of raw hotness that was punching him in the face.

Zoro was like one of the those amazing marble statues that had been meticulously cut, molded and created over endless hours of work and dedication; and the blond was sure nothing less was put into the actual body before him. Every strong defined line looking carved with utter perfection as Sanji really couldn't find a single thing wrong with the powerful body currently unfazed in front of him.

Large broad shoulders were extremely tense, like they had just been put through some sort of torturous task as lines were shadowed into the heaving deltoids. Muscles and tendons slimming down until they came to mold with equally as flexed biceps that were perfectly smoothed bulges of muscle. Leading down to hands that were numbly lax at his sides, occasionally a finger twitching or a hand clenching as though trying to work out a soreness.

Impressive pectorals were two very defined square molds of muscle on his chest, scattered strings of muscle lining his ribs and two long hardened obliques tapering off his thin waist. The ropes of muscle slowly smoothing out over the man's groin before Sanji's eyes trailed down to the strong legs so often hidden beneath those damned shorts. Large compacted thighs with curving definition showed that he put nearly the same amount of training into his legs as he did his upper body.

The line of his back following a weird 'S' shape as his broad back diminished into his slim waist before curving out again to compensate for the man's perfectly rounded glutes. Amazingly tanned ass had Sanji's previously spent body starting to wake up with a flush at the very idea feeling what it would be like to be inside that damned taunting bubble butt.

Being witness to the full glory of the toned lifeguard had Sanji slightly breathless as he the fact that this man was so much more than a lifeguard that went swimming once in a while. Though it was with great reluctance to admit that the man's body was definitely broader than his own, there was something inexplicably hot about the fact that the man was slightly bigger than him. Usually it freaked him out, but the idea of this warrior of a man being able to bear down on him, envelope him, even claim him; had his knees going weak and his body heating up far more than it should at the dirty thoughts.

A small gasp escaped his mouth in his surprise of walking in on the man and it caused the lifeguard to turn fully out of surprise, exposing himself fully to Sanji without the least bit of modesty. And for all the times he had stuttered in front of Sanji, and all the awkward words he'd fumbled through; he had never looked more confident than when he was standing completely exposed in his own skin.

It would have taken all of Sanji's will power and then some to stop him from looking down and seeing what had been hiding underneath those blasted baggy swim shorts this past month. Eyes only darting down for a moment to try and not seem to perverted even though his brain had long since slide down the gutter and into the sewer system.

Long and heavy, his cock was just as tanned as the rest of Zoro's God-like body and hung thickly between the man's thighs as water continued to run down it tantalizingly. The scattered treasure trail of dark brown pubes trailed from the man's navel to lightly crown the proud manhood and answered Sanji's question about the man dyeing his hair. Sanji's free hand twitched in his silent want to touch it.

Meeting those dark eyes again that still seemed wide with shock at being walked in on caused everything to come tumbling back down on Sanji harshly. Luffy's relationship with this man, the currently fucked up thing going on with Ace, and the fact that he kept intervening like the worst kind of person.

"Sorry!" Sanji blurted out quickly, already turning and running out of the bathroom even as he heard Zoro's lame attempt to call him to stop. Cheeks flaming red as the image was going to be forever burned into his frontal lobe he bolted from the pool and out the front doors, startling the receptionist on the way. He continued to run all the way back to his car, getting in and locking the doors as he let his embarrassed face fall to his knees.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Ah... For some reason when I was writing this my little shoulder devil was like, 'What would your mother say if she saw you right now describing a man's flaccid penis?' And for a moment I felt really uncomfortable, but then my shoulder angel snorted and muttered, 'Fuck that; she'd give us pointers.'


	17. You Won

**Prompt(Tumblr): Slick tiles prompt. *sigh* Starting to think those two idiots can't do anything properly without being captained. LUFFY! WHERE ARE YOU!?. I'm pretty sure Nami is going to give Sanji a firm talking to, but it would be nice if Zoro or someone caught him in the car before he left(maybe Nami). I'm not sure he'd want to go back to the pool EVER after seeing Zoro completely naked like that. (Too many mental images for his overly tight shorts.) - blackbarbooks**

A/N: Just when I had a plot figured out I got some new prompts. This story is literally going to turn into the 597 Cockblocks of Roronoa Zoro. Not that I mind lol You guys are the ones making this thing so long *cackles happily*

* * *

Sanji wasn't sure he could ever go back to the pool. After seeing Zoro so fully and then being caught out by the man as well, he didn't think he'd be able to enter that building without blushing like a virgin and needing to go have an hour long cold shower before even thinking of walking out onto the deck. There was no way in hell he'd be able to swim there now that he knew _exactly_ what was under those baggy swim shorts.

Not to mention the fact that he probably wouldn't be able to look Zoro in the eye again without feeling like the biggest pervert ever. Sure the lifeguard had walked in on him, but he had been doing his job and had left swiftly afterwards. Sanji had full on stood and stared the man down while practically drooling on his shirt. And there was no way Zoro hadn't seen him glance down to check out the lifeguards amazing 'floatation device'.

His cheeks lit up a little more at that, because despite his embarrassment and guilt at ogling the off limits lifeguard, he couldn't help but appreciate what was there. A Greek god packed into human form and somehow stupidly stumbling through life without realizing just how extremely hot he was despite everyone practically falling over themselves to just be within feet of him. It was like dealing with a lost puppy; all the girls wanting to take it home and pet it, while all it was thinking about was where its owner was.

Though it was very obvious from Zoro's commitment and fondness over the excitable guy that Luffy was the little lost dog's owner. And everyone was left to whine and cry pitifully as the man came along and led his little dopey pup home where he belonged. Sanji really tried not be jealous but he had long since accepted that when it came to Luffy and Zoro he would always be spurned by the connection that they had.

A tap on his window had his head snapping up sharply in unbridled fear as he felt his heart jump into his throat and nearly be coughed up. His first thought was that Zoro had followed him out to his car for some weird reason, but his nervousness died as he saw the wide brown eyes and gorgeous red hair of the fellow female lifeguard from Grand Line Pool. She had a cheery smile plastered on her face as she gave a small wave.

Sanji quickly rolled down the window as he looked up at the glowing woman, masking all of his pessimistic thoughts and embarrassment as he simpered, "Ah, Nami. You peach, how are you doing?"

"Pretty good," She smiled sweetly, "I was actually just thinking about how I needed to talk to you when I saw you come bolting out of the pool."

"Ah..." Sanji trailed off quietly, placing a hand at the back of his head and rubbing at the skin as he tried to desperately fight off the memories that were the cause of him fleeing the building so quickly, "Yeah..."

Raising an eyebrow curiously she asked, "What happened?"

For a moment Sanji considered lying, but knew Zoro would probably tell her in passing later, so instead let out a heavy sigh and admitted with a blush, "I just walked in on Zoro in the shower."

A weird looked flashed across the lifeguards face as she seemed to be pondering something extremely serious for a moment, mouth opening as she seemed to want to say something, but then closing it again. Thoughtfully biting her lip before chuckling, "Well, that's a little embarrassing."

Sanji shrugged it off absently, as though to show that it really didn't matter too much to him either way. Best Nami didn't know how much this was really affecting him, last thing he needed was for the lifeguard to think him weird for going after one of her currently dating friends.

"Well, I have something that might cheer you up." Nami grinned as she began digging through her purse, jostling several items around as it almost seemed like she was sifting through another dimension entirely before finally pulling out a small bit of paper and handing it off to Sanji.

"We do these little draws once a month with everyone's membership numbers and you won this months." Nami explained with a broad smile, "Cash it in within the next few weeks, alright?"

Nami gave a sly wink before bidding goodnight and Sanji watched as the female lifeguard walk away with a perky little skip as she made her way over to her own car, hand still holding the coupon aloft with a vague look of confusion. Only once she was inside, ignition on and driving away with a cheerful wave, did Sanji finally look down at the piece of paper in his hand. Generic happy advertising plastered across it as it read in large bold letters;

_Free CPR Course_

Frowning down in confusion, he slowly raised his head to look out the front windshield, not really quite sure what to make of Nami's far too cheery attitude.

TBC...


	18. 30 Thrusts, 2 Kisses

**Prompt(Tumblr): I'm not stalking you, I SWEAR. I've really been enjoying Slick Tiles, both as a fangirl and as a former lifeguard. So here's a suggestion: Sanji takes a CPR class at the pool and gets paired with Zoro to practice. Doing fake CPR on "guest in distress" Zoro is too much for both of them to handle.**

A/N: Lordy, I had to touch up on my CPR knowledge for this chapter. LOL

* * *

Sanji and Zoro sat at the pool side cross-legged as Nami had taken over Zoro's usual position at the observation chair. There was still the yelling and screaming of rambunctious kids but at this end of the pool it was a lot less busy. Neither said a thing about the previous night as now both of them had walked in on each other in the shower and a silent truce seemed to have been made. Zoro had laid out a few sheets of paper with helpful illustrations of the various steps of the CPR process and Sanji was looking them over curiously.

"Alright, so there's a lot of various things you need to take in account when preforming CPR," Zoro waved a vague hand, "Like situations, immediate dangers, and calling for medical and emergency services. But for now I'm just going to teach you the basic CPR involved with a drowning victim."

Sanji nodded, crossing his arms casually over his chest as he found it almost odd how confident the man seemed when talking about something he was actually knowledgeable in. No stuttering or wandering eyes, he was all business and was sure in each word that he said. It was a confident side of the man that Sanji really enjoyed seeing.

"First step after retrieving the victim from the water is get them on their back. Don't check for a pulse." Zoro explained seriously while maintaining eye contact with Sanji, "It wastes time when you should be doing compressions."

"Next," Zoro pointed at step two on the simple sheet, "You check if they're still breathing. Put your ear close to their nose and mouth and listen for slight breathing. If they're coughing or breathing normally you don't preform CPR. It could cause their heart to stop beating."

Sanji's eyebrows rose in surprise at that, it was definitely something he had not known. Considering a lot of his medical knowledge came from really bad Sunday soaps and Hollywood movies, and they usually left out some of the important bits. And Sanji was actually starting to feel grateful for Nami for giving him this opportunity, it was unbelievably reassuring to know that he'd soon have this life saving skill.

"Tilt the victims head back to open their airway like in this photo," Zoro pointed to one where the woman's hand was on the man's forehead and pushing the head back, "Heel of the hand goes directly between the breast bones, here." Zoro reached forward and placed his hand appropriately on Sanji's chest and he tried not to think about how nice it felt to simply being touched by the man.

"Place your other hand on top and then do thirty compressions." Zoro explained, "The chest should compress about 2 inches and you should keep it in a perfect 103 beats per minute. Or just do it to the chorus of 'Stayin' Alive'."

Sanji snorted before he could stop himself, "Really?"

A charming grin worked its way onto Zoro's perfect teeth, "Yup. People also find it a lot easier to remember in a panicked situation."

"That's just a little bit ironic though, isn't it?"

"I think it was the point when they made the song." Zoro pointed out and Sanji couldn't quite believe they were having a normal conversation without either of them fumbling or making it awkward.

"Anyway," Zoro continued as Sanji fell silent, "The last step is the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. After the compression you give 2 rescue breaths before repeating the cycle over again. Make sense?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go through the basic steps on you." Zoro explained, "Then you'll do it to me. Simple enough, yeah?"

Sanji nodded absently as he lay back as Zoro instructed, palms limply at his sides as he stared up at the ceiling far above. Bright luminescent lights shining down to light the entire pool were soon blocked out by green hair as Zoro hovered over him. Surprisingly gentle hands tilted his chin back to open his airway and Zoro lowered his ear to pretend to listen to his breaths. Pulling away he preformed a few fake chest compressions before a hand came to Sanji's face as Zoro intended to fake the next step.

Zoro began to lean forward, face getting far too close into Sanji's personal space as sharp brown eyes were locked heavily onto Sanji's lips. Even though he knew this was only training, even though he knew Zoro wouldn't actually press his lips to Sanji's, and even though he knew there was no way that this was a real kiss. Sanji completely forgot every rational thought he had as he panicked and bolted upright.

There was a resounding crack as his forehead collided the Zoro's nose and there was a shiver inducing crunch as something gave way. Sanji fell back to the deck holding his head trying to understand how the lifeguard had such a hard nose while the man sat back on his haunches, hands clasped over his face as he grunted in pain.

A bit of garnet could be seen leaking between the cracks of the man's fingers as a few sparse drops fell to the tiled ground beneath him. Both remained awkwardly still as Sanji was paralysed with guilt and Zoro seemed to be trying shake off the daze that had been brought on by the strike. One hand finally pulling away as the other more securely grasped his nose.

Zoro's eyes were watering something fierce from the force that just smacked into his sinuses as he blearily looked down at Sanji with one hand still holding his bloody nose. Sanji sheepishly shrugged his shoulders as he chuckled nervously before guiltily muttering, "Sorry."

TBC...

~X~

A/N: HAHAHA! You thought they were going to kiss, didn't you?


	19. You Two Are So Awkward

**Prompt(Tumblr): Aw man that last chapter. XD Now we just need a guilty Sanji coming back because Zoro's nose is totally fucking swollen and red.. a face only a blonde could love? also imagining Nami's expression when she finds out this is how her planned ended up working out.. XD I really love this story!**

A/N: I promise there will be a fluffy ending... At some point...

* * *

Zoro leaned over the sink in the first aid room of the facility as he peered at his reflection in the mirror and assessed the damage done to him by the twitchy blond. The bridge was split open as a nice clean cut added to the blood already running from his nostrils, and the red tenderness was beginning to swell impressively too. Though his nose was definitely a bit looser than usual he didn't think anything was broken thankfully.

Drying blood streamed all the way from his nose, covering his lips and chin, and leaving a few splatters on his INSTRUCTOR shirt that went unnoticed against the matching red. Turning on the sink he began scrubbing the blood from his face, making sure to keep away from the sore areas under his nose. Soon all the blood was washed away leaving only pink tinged water to drain down the sink.

Nami watched from the doorway as he gently dried his face, a hand over her mouth as she was clearly trying to stifle her giggles. Gazing at her reflection in the mirror he muttered disdainfully, "Go ahead. Laugh."

Permission given Nami nearly doubled over as she cackled, hand clutching at her gut as she almost seemed in danger of hurting herself. Through her laughs she managed an audible, "Oh my God, you guys are _so_ awkward!"

Zoro rolled his eyes and ignored the woman as he began to tenderly dab at the cut with a cotton swab and clean out all the crusting blood. The alcohol stung like hell but he knew it was best to clean it now so the wound didn't become infected and become even more noticeable.

"When the hell did we start giving out free courses anyway?" Zoro grumbled as he threw out the bloody cotton and gave his face a once over, knowing without a doubt that the redness now would be glorious purple swelling by tomorrow. Sighing heavily he turned to the small medical fridge and pulled out a small sack of ice.

Nami shrugged innocently, looking to the side as she purposefully ignored Zoro's question while he pressed the bag of ice to the bridge of his nose and winced at the twinge of pain that shot up and through his forehead. Damn but the blond had a really hard head.

Taking a seat on the infirmary bed he levelled Nami with a heavy stare that said she had better start talking soon and the woman gave a sheepish laugh before saying, "I thought maybe if you two had some alone time you could work out this weird thing going on between you."

"There's nothing weird here." Zoro groused bluntly, "Sanji's dating Ace; I'm too late. End of story. Stop meddling."

At that Nami seemed to get a little annoyed, giving a heavy sigh before asking somewhat rhetorically, "Do I really have to point out how dumb you both are being? Because I was kind of hoping you two would be able to figure this out on your own."

Zoro only raised an eyebrow in question, clearly showing his confusion by what Nami was implying. There wasn't really much else to read into what was happening between him and Sanji; what could Nami possibly be thinking was happening here?

"Do you ever think about how close you and Luffy are?" Nami asked innocently, though Zoro knew from her tone that she was only asking because she was going to try and make a point about something. Adjusting the pack of ice so it was in a more comfortable position he snorted,

"Of course we are. He's like a brother to me."

"True." Nami accepted slowly as she glanced to the side, faking like she was contemplating it before saying, "But did you ever think that maybe that isn't quite the vibe you're giving off?"

Zoro was getting more and more confused by the woman's words, slowly lowering the bag of ice as his eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying..." Nami gave a small shrug and upturned her hands to show she truly meant no harm, "That maybe," She gave a cute little shrug, "That's not what it always looks like to others."

It took a long moment to get at what Nami was implying but when he eventually reached it his first reaction was a dropped jaw of disgust. Luffy and him had been friends for a long time, but he had only ever seen the little guy as a younger brother of sorts. Was Nami really suggesting that they looked like...?

"Are you saying that..." Zoro started before turning up his nose, "Fuck off Nami, that's weird."

Nami rolled her eyes aggressively, turning her head away with a sigh as though merely looking at Zoro was exhausting her mentally and physically. Puffing out her cheeks for an irritated moment she turned back and tried again, "But do you think that maybe _other_ people see it that way?"

"No." Zoro responded shrewdly, still trying to get over the weird thought of him and Luffy being in any form of non-platonic relationship.

"You _sure_," Nami jerked her head to the side, "About that?"

Eyebrow slowly raising at Nami's weird little jerking head move he began to slowly understand what Nami was edging towards. Though he really hated how Nami would act like his 8th grade math teacher and make him figure out each step while making him feel like a retard the whole time while guessing. It would be awesome if she could just get to the point already.

"Are you saying that...?"

"Yes!" Nami heaved dramatically, "He's so unbelievably jealous of you and Luffy together! I don't understand how you could be so oblivious to it!"

A spike of ice dropped through him making him feel suddenly incredibly empty and cold as the sudden realization of what Nami was saying meant that this was entirely his own fault. Despite him being so nervous to approach the blond he'd initially been the one to drive the man away? It was just because he had been friendly with Luffy that all of this had spiralled out of control?

"No... No that doesn't make any sense." Zoro struggled after a moment, trying to find any excuse to explain that Nami was just wrong with her stupid theories, "If he liked me he wouldn't start dating someone else."

"He's dating Ace because he thought you were dating Luffy." Nami stressed, "He thought it was too late."

Setting aside the bag of ice he looked down between his knees at the tiled floor and his currently bare feet as he tried to think of anyway to deny what Nami was saying. Trying to think of anyway to explain why this wasn't his own fault and that maybe he could just go back to the lame thought that Sanji just didn't like him; instead of the notion that he had shoved away the man when he had actually been interested.

"You're joking?" Zoro asked after the long silence, looking up at the woman and pleading that it was just one of her mean pranks. Just part of her constant teasing and that this whole thing was just because of her cruel jokes and not because of Zoro's own stupidity.

Nami's brows knit together forlornly as she wrapped her arms around herself, biting her bottom lip morosely as she slowly shook her head and confirmed Zoro's worst thoughts. Not even caring about his nose he dropped his head into his hands as he let out a small groan of defeat.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Aw, poor Zoro... :(


	20. Crushed Hopes

**Prompt(FFN): Whee another update so soon! I should just give up on working right now lol! Everyone review this story to motivate the author to have a marathon! lol! Poor Zoro indeed! But now he finally knows of his mistake…maybe Zoro could want to double check it and bring Luffy with him to the coffee shop and "flirt" with Luffy while watching Sanji's reactions and Sanji could crush a coffee cup in his hand accidentally! :D - SorceryGeniusLina**

* * *

Zoro really didn't know what exactly he was doing going to confront the blond, though he did know that Nami's bitching wouldn't stop until he did. He certainly wasn't going to do what Nami had suggested and tell the blond the whole truth, but he at least felt like telling the blond he was okay about the hit to the face.

The bruising had become a fantastic mirage of deep purples, mouldy greens, and banana rotting yellows that did a perfect impression of being slammed in the face with a painters palette. A few adhesive stitches helped heal the cut on the bridge of his nose, but the rest of the wound was visible for the whole world to see. From all the looks of concern he got you would have thought he had been shot or something.

Nami had offered some of her cover-up but he had flatly refused to put any of that beige cream on his face, there was no way he was walking around with a half broken nose and inhaling cream fumes at the same time. One torture at a time thank you very much.

Sanji, however, hadn't been back to the pool in a couple days and while Zoro really didn't want to face the blond with this whole fiasco going on he at least wanted the man to know Zoro wasn't angry about the headbutt. Though he was partially tempted to ask why the guy felt like doing it in the first place.

Coming to a stop in front of the All Bean, he let out a small reassuring breath before stepping inside. These past days of tension between them – between Sanji walking in on him in the shower, and then Sanji basically punching him in the face – at some point a lot of his nervousness had fled. He still felt oddly star-struck by the guy, but he felt he was able to express it better now than just through insults and stutters.

Sanji was busy as always behind the counter, brown slacks pulled up to his waist and being held by hounds-tooth decorated suspenders. A bit-too-large maroon polka dot button up was framing the blonds amazing body as the sleeves were rolled up far too high to compensate for the overly large sleeves and the collar was down up tightly, held together by a stark black bow tie. The entire looked was crowned off with a wool beret that sat askew on his floppy blond hair.

Zoro stood for a moment in the doorway just watching the guy work as he just forgot about all the drama for a moment and remembered the first moment he had walked into the homely little cafe and had been left breathless by Sanji. And he still was now; a fond warm feeling glowing in the centre of his chest as he realized that he had really come to love the blonds weird hipster style. There was something so goofy about it that suited the blond so well.

As the finished drink was handed over to the customer the blond looked up to see Zoro and for a fraction of a second he seemed pleased before a look of horror dropped into place. Zoro grinned sheepishly and stepped forward, managing before Sanji could interrupt, "It's not as bad as it looks."

Sanji's face lit up as he dropped his head into his hands with a groan, "I'm _so_ sorry."

"Things happen." Was Zoro's only response as he gave a little shrug, "Seriously, stop being embarrassed and just come back to the pool."

At that Sanji glanced up, cheeks still tinted pink but looking somewhat surprised, "You noticed?"

"Yeah, I mean I kinda consider you a friend." Zoro rolled his eyes as he avoided Sanji's critical stare, before cracking a grin and glancing at the guy, "Plus it's hard to forgot the overly large forehead of the guy who nearly breaks your nose."

That seemed to get a laugh out of the blond as he chuckled, "Oh, shut up."

"I'll have the usual." Zoro requested as he grinned back, laughing softening to more of a fond smile as he watched the still blushing blond set to work on his drink. They way they were talking seemed so natural and Zoro was really beginning to think that maybe they would actually be able to work through this whole misunderstanding. The door chimed as it opened and Zoro let out a happy sigh as he thought that maybe everything was going to be okay.

"Zoro!"

Zoro sensed the attack before it even came as the ball of energy jumped up and latched onto his back with a ferocious intensity and nearly sent him barrelling straight into the glass window that protected all of the pastries beyond. Catching himself he straightened with a fond chuckle, "Damnit, Luffy. Gerrof!"

The boy hopped down easily, grinning up at Zoro happily as Zoro was reminded of Nami's words. It was weird but he guessed that from other people's perspectives Luffy was overly friendly with Zoro. Glancing up at Sanji he found the blond throwing a crushed coffee cup into the garbage bin before setting about wiping the spilt tea up from off the counter and his hand, a hard glare set into his brow.

"Sorry 'bout that." Sanji forced a small grin as he purposefully avoided Zoro's eyes, "Surprised me. I'll make another one. On the house."

Zoro reached out a weak hand as Sanji turned his back on the two before setting about remaking Zoro's drink. Zoro remained with his mouth open awkwardly, not exactly sure how to tell the blond that it wasn't what it looked like without it seeming awkward. Instead he turned to his friend whom was watching Sanji with concern and muttered on a sigh, "Luffy..."

TBC...

* * *

A/N: I work all day tomorrow(literally 10am-10pm) so I want to get as many of these cranked out as possible. Then hopefully finish it Thursday. That's if I don't get more prompts and this story doesn't go spiralling off again lol


	21. In His Element

**Prompt(Tumblr): Zoro probably works out and stuff when he's not working to get so crazy buff, right? How about Sanji switching it up a little when the pool closes for a day or something and seeing Zoro lift weights like they are made of air? THIS STORY NEEDS MORE OF ZORO IN HIS ELEMENT; brute force. Love this story btw. it's so hot I'm torn between keeping them cockblocked forever and forcing them to get it on RIGHT NOW. - anon**

A/N: I'm slowly whittling down all these prompts lol

* * *

Sanji had never paid much attention to the gym beyond the large panelled windows of the pool, usually filled with the odd person running on the treadmill, or lifting some weights. But it was currently the fact that the object of his affections was behind that wall of glass that made it so much more interesting. Having gone on his break Zoro had immediately taken off to the weight room and in the process derailed all of Sanji's thoughts.

Standing near the window he was in nothing but his dark green swim shorts as his exposed upper body was giving Sanji flash backs to that wonderful moment in the showers. All angles, lines and bulges the man's body was gloriously tensed as he put himself into a rigorous workout that Sanji happily watched from the privacy of the hot tub. Beautifully tanned skin pulled taut over flexing biceps and tensing abdominals as a perfect sheen of sweat was visible across it.

Arms were tensed beyond their normal capacity as he held the large barbell within his grip and proceeded to do curls with an insane amount of weight. Sanji couldn't tell from across the pool but he easily had more than one hundred pounds on each end of the damned thing. Sanji trained more for endurance so he really couldn't gauge how heavy that thing was, but he was sure that he'd have a difficult time with that amount of weight.

A small rest was taken before Zoro pushed himself into another set, starting with the bar hanging near his thighs and keeping his feet shoulder width apart he let out a slow breath. In one swift jerk he had curled his arms up and into his chest, lifting the two hundred something odd pounds like it was nothing. Biceps bulging incredibly as they supported the weight he slowly released the weight back down, before hefting it back up again. A constant back and forth motion that had Sanji hypnotized as he watched the amazing tense and release of the large arms.

Normally, the man looked like he had a fairly impressive build – definitely better than most men – but when he was mid-workout with adrenaline pumping and his body pushing itself, it made the man seem even more formidable than ever. Muscles strained to their utmost, as the definition became pure stark cut lines into the man's body and a few veins could be seen precariously placed throughout the man's tensed body. The cords in his neck particularly stressed as his breathing was taken through harsh inhales.

Sanji swallowed thickly as that continual image of Zoro's jerking upper body, his clenched teeth and the sweat growing on his brow had Sanji wondered if that was what the man looked like while fucking someone. All steady gaze piercing into you in concentration, jaw muscles clenched painfully, and those large arms gripping your hips as they flexed with each powerful thrust. The thought alone of being fucked that viciously had Sanji nearly moaning aloud and he was suddenly very grateful for the bubbles hiding his lower half.

Startled from his gazing by a pair of arms wrapping around him, he looked over his shoulder to see Ace staring up at what Sanji had previously been ogling. And while he feigned ignorance Ace's hands knew exactly how turned on Sanji was at the moment.

"That's the guy you're pining for, huh?" Ace asked absently, looking a little interested in the sight himself as he rested his chin on Sanji's shoulder. Zoro had finally dropped the heavy barbell and extended his back in a long feline like stretch that had Sanji's mouth watering for several different reasons...

"Ah, no!" Sanji defended quickly as he looked up at the brunette, "I'm not-"

"It's pretty obvious." Ace chided with a humouring smirk, not even needing to mention the erection that Sanji very obviously had under the water, eyes flicking over to Zoro before asking, "Why not ask him out?"

Turning away from the extremely tempting man whom had abandoned the barbell in exchange for beginning a round of pull ups, Sanji sat on the underwater seat next to Ace and willed away the arousal brought on by watching the fit man exercise. Instead opting for gazing out the opposing windows to the fall coloured trees beyond.

"He's dating someone." Sanji mumbled before sinking lower into the hot tub, until the water was just below his nose and he contemplated drowning himself in his self-pity.

Ace seemed confused for a long moment, as though that notion didn't entirely make sense to him before he shook it off and stared down at the blond sympathetically, "Ah, that's really shitty..."

Sanji gave small shrug of agreement as he remained with his back to the handsome man currently killing himself in the gym. Blowing some bubbles into the hot water as he tried to distract himself from the sadness that was trying its very hardest to bring him down despite how good everything else in his life was going.

TBC...


	22. I'm An Idiot

**Prompt(from FFN): ****OMG I love your prompt writing and I have suggestion too! Can Luffy be friends with Snaji and be all oblivious about his relationship with Zoro like the gullible and adorable teen he is? And can we have Ace here too? It would be so hilarious! XD**** – .Midnight**

**Prompt(FFN):**I**know it seems like you have more prompts than you could need and you've been getting most of them from tumblr, but... I see potential in the idea of Sanji trying to grill Luffy for information and being unintentionally shot down by Luffy's clueless glory.**** - TheCrowMaiden**

A/N: Killing two prompts with one stone. And OMG I believe this is the one you guys have all been waiting for! Hopefully they'll start to resolve their problems now, yeah?

* * *

That overly rambunctious kid kept coming back to the cafe. Everyday without fail this past week Luffy had come bounding in and treating Sanji like he was an old friend and requesting a new weird drink every single time. Never complaining he downed each creation with vigour and always complimented Sanji largely with each drink made. And Sanji knew he was supposed to be jealous about the kid but he couldn't help but genuinely smile each day the kid came in.

Currently taking cautionary sips of his hot raspberry lemon tea the brunette was standing by the counter as the afternoon left the building relatively empty. Once managing to take a gulp without burning his tongue – having learned the hard way a few times the past couple days – he grinned widely before saying, "This one's even better than yesterday!"

"I'm glad you think so." Sanji grinned, leaning on the counter casually as he watched the kid. He had come in every single day, and yet in turn, Zoro hadn't come in once since Sanji had apologized about nearly breaking his nose. Honestly, he was so confused by that lifeguard sometimes he wondered why he even liked him.

Watching Luffy silently, with his wide innocent eyes Sanji felt a pang of guilt for liking the man currently with the boy. It almost felt like he were a criminal trying to snatch candy from a young child; it was wrong and unpleasant. How could he possibly have any ill-will against a guy whom clearly was one of the nicest and most loyal people around. However that didn't stop him from being stupidly curious about the relationship between the two.

"So." Sanji started off awkwardly, not exactly sure how to approach the subject with the guy without seeming nosey, grabbing a clothe and beginning wiping down the counter top, "You're Zoro's friend, yeah?"

As he kept his posture aloof he watched the kid critically through his bangs for any sort of reaction from the kid, but there was none. Only a broad grin as the kid took another sip and chirped happily, "Yup!"

That neither confirmed nor denied what Sanji was trying to find out, tossing the rag into the sink in annoyance he turned back to the guy with a knew idea, "How long have you guys known each other?"

"Oh, _years_!" Luffy stressed the last word with an absent grin, "I've known Zoro for like my whole life."

And there was that pang of jealousy again, the raging dragon in his chest breathing fire and stomping around in a envious fit of the lucky guy. Choking down the smoke and flames he desperately wanted to breath at the boy he chuckled, "That's really special."

Luffy nodded absently as he tossed out the empty paper coffee cup in the garbage and pulled out the cookie he had purchased earlier. Holding it reverently as he removed the paper slip to keep it protected and revealed the treat in all of its chocolatey macadamia nut glory. Sanji had never seen a kid look at cookie with such passion and reverence before and he had to stifle a laugh.

"But you guys have something really special too!" Luffy offered quickly, as he promptly shoved half of the cookie into his mouth, muttering around a mouthful, "You guys seem really happy!"

Sanji shrugged noncommittally. Yeah, he guessed him and Ace were happy, in a sense. The sex was great and the times they'd hung out had been just as enjoyable, but it lacked that spark of excitement of when you were with someone you truly liked. Ace was more of fun companion than any sort of special relationship.

"He's hard on the outside, but I can tell he's got a big soft spot for you." Luffy grinned, "He's been a lot more cheerful since you came around."

Sanji frowned at that, the way Luffy was talking just didn't seem right. Ace was a softie inside and out; he practically held a flame for anything with longs legs that said hello to him. The only hard spot on the guy was in his pants and that definitely wasn't something to be complaining about. Tilting his head to the side curiously he wondered if they were even talking about the same person.

"Luffy..." Sanji asked slowly in confusion, "Who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Zoro, of course." Luffy piped up before cocking his head to the side, "Who are you talking about?"

Sanji watched the boy with slow growing trepidation as he began to feel a terrible regret building in his stomach. Swallowing thickly he finally managed the word, "Ace."

"Oh... Woah!" Luffy broke out into a stupidly large grin, "He's my cousin!"

"What?!" Sanji asked in disbelief, hands starting to lightly shake as this whole situation was just becoming more and more confusing the more Luffy talked. None of this made any sense. What had the kid meant about him and Zoro? Why was the boy under the impression that him and that shitty lifeguard had some sort of thing going when Luffy was the one supposed to be dating him?!

"Yeah." Luffy perked up, still oblivious to the panic and confusion starting to swell within Sanji, "I didn't know you knew him!"

"Aren't you dating Zoro?!" Sanji was slightly hysterical as he pointed at the youth, ignoring what the kid said completely as a mixture of hope and fear were welling up inside of him so strong he thought he might be sick. Was it possible that this whole thing was just a giant misunderstanding? Was it actually possible that he still had a chance with Zoro?

Luffy's eyebrows raised considerably at that before the boy shook his head with a shrewd look, "No, Zoro's like my brother. Why would you think we were dating?"

Jaw hanging open Sanji remained frozen in front of the boy as everything from these past few weeks came crumbling down on top of him and left him feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. All of his anger, sadness, jealousy and embarrassment fell away and left him with the stark notion that he had been a complete and utter fool. Sanji dropped his head into his hands before grumbling, "Because I'm an idiot..."

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Yay! They've both finally figured it out!


	23. Desperately In Love?

A/N: So, I'm trying as best as I can to work in all the prompts but I hope you guys won't be too crushed if some don't make it in, okay?!

* * *

Both grabbing some of the greasiest food possible before finding a small table they set about digging into the artery clogging burgers from the small A&W joint that served obviously pre-frozen burgers to the mall traversers. Not that Sanji expected much better from a small business stuck in the corner of Grand Line Mall. It wasn't like they were going for quality; just using the brand name to snatch up the money of weary shoppers.

Ace was downing his cola like it had the secrets of the world at the bottom before finally releasing the straw with a satisfied belch and set the cup aside. A large bite of his burger later and he was looking up at Sanji curiously, "So, what's been up with you? You've been down all day."

Sanji plucked a few fries from the bag and popped them into his mouth, not exactly sure how to tell the guy that this whole time he had been wrong about Zoro. Ace knew he liked Zoro but it still felt far too embarrassing letting the guy know that because he had jumped to stupid, crazy conclusions he had potentially messed up everything between him and Zoro forever. Letting out a small sigh he asked, "Promise not to laugh?"

"Of course." Ace urged around half a burger, as he desperately worked to swallow the unholy combination of chicken, beef and pork. The man was going to need a bypass by the time he was done eating that horrifying creation. However, Ace was still watching him expectantly so he figured he might as well get it out there.

"Turns out that he's actually not in a relationship."

"No fucking way!" Ace swallowed the rest of his bite before crowing, "That's awesome!"

Sanji gave a half sorta shrug as he dreaded the next question that would follow. Taking the time to unwrap his own burger he took a few bites and – almost as if on cue – Ace finished a large gulp of his coke and asked, "So who was it that you thought he was dating?"

Trying to stall for as long as he could he contemplated shrugging his shoulders and pretending to not know the guy. He could probably play it off really easily if he just made it sound like he had seen Zoro hanging out with a guy and had jumped to conclusions. Which technically he _had_, but Ace just didn't need to know that it was his cousin that Sanji had so stupidly mistaken for Zoro's boyfriend.

But then there was the fact that Luffy really didn't seem the type to filter what he said and it seemed only too likely that it would probably get back to Ace anyway. Letting out a small sigh he tapped a finger to the bun of his burger before muttering, "Luffy."

Ace remained unfazed for about twenty full seconds, and Sanji was starting to hope that maybe the man just wouldn't react, maybe even shrug it off in a 'it happens' kinda way. But the recognition slowly began to kick in as Ace looked at Sanji with wide eyes and a slightly parted mouth that was a mixture between disbelief and restrained hilarity.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. What?!" Ace stuttered out the stream of words in a stream of disbelief, hand coming up as though trying to grab a thought out of the air, "You thought he was dating _Luffy_?! My_ cousin, _Luffy?!"

Sanji let out a long sigh before nodding, closing his eyes in hope that it might block out some of the laughter from the other man. Nearly dropping his burger as he broke out into gasping laughs Ace was having trouble getting any words out as he was coughing up bits of his burger. People were glancing up from their own meals to look in concern at the hysterical guy and Sanji drew a hand down his face in slow exasperation.

"That kid still calls his dick his mushroom!" Ace chortled, "He's got a way to go before he starts dating anyone."

"Yeah, well I know that now!" Sanji defended hotly dropping the leftovers of his unfinished burger on his wrapper, trying really hard not to pout in his annoyance as he was already _very_ aware of how much of a moron he had been. Instead, glaring off away from the man that was slowly calming down his giggles.

"Geez, I'm just teasing." Ace smirked before raising his arms and jerking his hands inwards encouragingly, "Now c'mere. Hug it out."

"Fuck no." Sanji snapped back, though not really putting any force into it as he turned away from the guy, picking up his coke in an excuse to keep his hands full. Ace slowly lowered his arms but remained grinning broadly.

"So, you gonna go ask him out?"

"What?!" Sanji asked incredulously, "No! Fuck no! I don't even know- What if he- No! Just no!"

"Of course he fucking likes you!" Ace reassured with a smirk, "You guys have been fucking dancing around the subject for the better part of a month. Just get it out there already!"

"But what about..." Sanji trailed off uncomfortably, raising a nervous hand and gesturing between the two of them weakly, hoping the guy wouldn't have him actually say it aloud. It only took a moment for Ace to clue in to what Sanji was awkwardly referring to.

"I thought we agreed this was just for fun..." Ace trailed off before leaning forward on the small label, elbow placed confidently between them as he pushed his lips into the weirdest imitation of an attractive pout ever as he flicked his ebony hair from his eyes in a devil-may-care fashion before asking mockingly, "Unless you've finally fallen for me and are now desperately in love?"

They both remained straight faced for about all of twelve seconds before Ace was so longer able to hold the stupid sexual pout and broke out into laughter that was quickly followed by Sanji's own. Damn, but Sanji was really going to miss the guy's constant humour when he moved back to Hawaii for the winter. The jokester was a kick to have around.

"No unfortunately, Ace." Sanji managed through his chuckles, still playing along, "I'm afraid your charm hasn't quite set in yet."

"Damn, and I made sure to roofie your coke too." Ace snapped his fingers in disappointment, feigning slight annoyance.

"Ah, such a romantic." Sanji hummed as he set about finishing off his burger as Ace just sent him a charming wink, though the effect was immediately ruined upon the man opening his mouth as wide as possible to accommodate his greasy burger.

"You're gonna go talk to him sometime though, right?" Ace asked after a while, crumpling up the wrapper of his burger before scooping up the small cup of fries and setting about nibbling away at the potato slices. Sanji really wanted to say no, that after everything that had happened he would rather just lay low for a while till the embarrassment wore off, but it was clear from Ace's expectant look that backing away wasn't an option.

"Yeah, yeah." Sanji waved the guy off, "I'll talk to him next time I'm at the pool."

TBC...

* * *

A/N: This went a little bit differently than I was intending, but I literally struggled with the other prompt for like 2 hours and decided that if it was going to take that freaking long to get 1000 words to work then it clearly didn't flow properly with the plot line. So, this is what flowed out instead :)


	24. The Tell-Tale Bulge

**Prompt(Tumblr): Sanji needs to trip face first into Zoro's groin or pull down his trunks or something. - anon**

A/N: I've wanted to do this prompt for SO long lol

* * *

Sanji was going to do it. After numerous amounts of encouragement – pestering and incessant badgering – for Sanji to go and confront the lifeguard, he was finally just going to get it done. Sanji was going to march right up to Zoro and tell him exactly how he felt; feelings, embarrassment and idiocy and all. Shoving aside everything he was just going to buck it up and ask out the damned lifeguard.

Currently standing near the entrance to the change room, nearly destroying his goggles in his tense grip as he tortuously twisted the rubber back and forth in his nervous hands as he viewed the lifeguard from afar. Zoro was walking back and forth along the deck, whistle half hanging from between his lips as he occasionally blew into it sharply before belting for one of the kids to catch to the rest. Some sort of relay training was going on for the teenagers and Zoro looked occupied.

Far too occupied for Sanji to be bugging him and maybe he should just go do his own workout and maybe talk to the lifeguard later. Or even better just not face the man at all. Sanji managed about two steps towards the lane end of the pool before he stopped himself with a loud groan. He could stand boldly naked in front of the guy, he could even flirt with him, but walking up and just telling the guy that he legitimately 'liked' him seemed like most degrading thing ever.

Glancing back at the lifeguard Zoro had his hands on his hips, scrunching up that baggy red shirt around his slender waste as the clothes he wore really did no justice for the body underneath. Zoro was still chewing on the whistle absently as his eyes were glued to the kids in the water and Sanji was able to look over the nasty, still healing bruise on his nose. Fuck, that was still _so_ embarrassing.

Closing his eyes against the oncoming blush he let out a sturdy breath, reminding himself that if he left without saying anything not only would Ace make a shit ton of fun of him, but he'd would also be disappointed in himself. Besides, when had he ever really doubted himself when dealing with other people. He could do this!

Steeling himself, he opened his eyes and stared to making across the deck toward Zoro, he broke into a slight jog toward the lifeguard, hand extended in a half wave as called out, "Hey, Zoro!"

Sanji could practically hear the shutter fluttering and then clicking as a Polaroid photo was taken with perfect consecutive timing that caught each embarrassing motion in freeze frame and making it seem that much more dramatic. Every motion that followed was like in slow motion and Sanji knew what was going to happen the moment before it even begun.

Foot landing in a slightly wet area of the tiles and slipping forward sharply as his gut rose in about proximity with his throat as gravity was displaced and suddenly the laws of physics no long existed. Legs completely being thrown out from underneath him as he was sent sprawling forward due to his momentum. The reality of pain as he was about to hit the tiles looming ever closer.

So doing what any rational person would do he grasped out desperately for the nearest object to keep himself from imbedding his face into the tiles. Unfortunately, the fabric that he wound his hand into just so happened to be the dark green nylon shorts of the lifeguard he had just been trying to confidently approach.

The fabric was tugged down sharply as Sanji's full weight was put on it and Zoro was dragged down with Sanji in fear of having himself exposed in front of the entire swimming area. The freeze frame was in affect again. Zoro slipping back under Sanji's weight, one arm flailing in his lost balance, whistle going flying and Sanji realizing that he was a moment from sharply hitting his elbow into the hard tiles.

Falling in a tangle of limbs Sanji remained face down in utter embarrassment, hand still tangled in the green swim trunks as he realized his face was resting directly in the man's crotch. Another slow moment as he felt the telltale bulge against his cheek and his brain helpfully reminded him about exactly what was hidden underneath and how precisely well endowed the lifeguard was.

Untangling his hand he sprung up onto his hands and knees with the speed of a frightened virgin in his need to get away from Zoro's crotch. Instead kneeling between the lifeguards thighs as his face drifted from a burning red to more of a deeper maroon as he feared he might actually get burnt from how hot his face felt.

Zoro just lay on the tiles, one elbow supporting himself up as the other still haphazardly held onto the waistband of his shorts that he had grabbed in his haste to try and hold them up against Sanji's falling tug. Eyes were nearly bugging out as he stared in utter shock at the blond whom had just landed face first into his junk, mouth slightly parted as the man honestly looked like at a loss for words. Just as the cogs began to start turning behind those dark eyes Sanji managed to snap out of his stasis.

Springing to his feet he didn't even bother trying to explain his actions as he was sure he was going to pass out from the amount of blood rushing to his cheeks. Instead he muttered a terse apology and ran out of the pool, leaving Zoro lying on the ground still in wide eyed shock as other pool goers were still looking back and forth between the two in confusion.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaaaaand back to the cockblocking. Except Sanji is doing it with his cheek this time... lol Just when you think Sanji is suave... he's not...


	25. Army of Cockblockers

A/N: I know a lot of you wanted Zoro to go running after him, but unfortunately he can't :(

* * *

Zoro remained propped up by an elbow on the pool's wet tiles as his other hand still was white knuckled in his shorts out of fear of having his junk exposed to the entire facility. Legs sprawled from having the blond landing – not exactly gently – between them as he was fighting with all of him might to keep a blush from spreading across his cheeks. For the first time grateful that the hideous bruise masked up any facial toning of any kind.

Still in a semi-state of shock he pushed himself to his feet as all of the kids in his lesson had long since stopped down their laps. Some treading water as others had come up to the edge of the pool, giggling and pointing at how Zoro had just been full body tackled into the floor. Even an unimpressed glare sent their way didn't stop them from laughing happily, nor encourage them to get back to swimming. Sanji was long since gone and if it wasn't for this army of cockblockers he would be running after the man to ask what the hell that had all been about.

"That was so funny, Zoro!" One kid squealed happily, laughing despite Zoro staring at him with narrowed eyes and wondering how far he could throw the damned brat across the pool. Or maybe a drop kick off the diving board... He wondered how long it would take Nami to notice.

"His face hit you in the junk!" A boy guffawed loudly, pointing down at Zoro's shorts as the lifeguard grimaced. Yeah, he really didn't need to be reminded of how it felt to have Sanji's cheek pressed to the more intimate places on his body. Not that he didn't kind of enjoy it.

"I got kicked there once." Another kid piped up sharply, "It hurt!"

"Kicked where?" A girl intoned curiously, head turning in confusion as she looked at the boy expectantly.

"Oi. Oi. Oi." Zoro stuttered out quickly as he scooped up his whistle while stalking over to the water's edge. There was no way he was being paid enough to be giving anatomy lessons to young girls, not to mention the odd questions he'd get from parents if their daughters came back from swimming and suddenly knew what a penis was, "That's enough chit-chat. Your lesson isn't over yet."

A collective groan of disappointment came from all of the kids at once as they seemed much more interested in making fun of Zoro than doing any work. An aggressive shooing motion of his hands did nothing to motivate the kids as all of their earlier motivation to practice for future competitions was long since washed away by the excitable incident of Sanji tackling Zoro. The lifeguard desperately tried not to think of the word 'excitable' in the same sentence of 'Sanji's face' and 'his crotch'.

"Are you okay?" Came the concerned voice of one of the girls, little hands curled around the curved edge of the tiled deck as she looked up innocently at Zoro, "Did you hit your head?"

"No, I'm fine." Zoro answered lightly, not even bothering to try and answer any of the other questions thrown his way. It was nearly impossible to keep track of everything that was said when looking after ten or more kids at once; all of the words just got jumbled together and your best bet was to just nod and smile encouragingly.

Going over to grab his abandoned clipboard he assumed he might as well end the laps early and maybe start them on a game. Something to allow them to expend the rest of their remaining energy while also manipulating them to train without them quite knowing it. Snatching up the clipboard he began to breeze through the curriculum he had had laid out for the hour.

"Was that your boyfriend?"

Zoro whipped around to look down at the little girl whom he thought had been on his side, her eyes still wide in curiosity but a devilish grin plastered across her teeth as Zoro realized she was just evil in disguise. It was almost concerning how such a perverted, yet smug grin could fit onto the face of an eleven year old child.

_Traitor_, the devil on his shoulder hissed angrily. _You were supposed to be on our side, you little she-devil!_

Of course the question hadn't gone unheard by the small army of untameable balls of energy and each and every one of them perked up at the embarrassing question. Every reaction from giggling, awing, fake retching and grossed out drowning ensued afterwards and Zoro refrained from slapping a palm across his eyes; only stopping himself because he knew it would hurt far too much to hit his still injured nose.

"Ew, have you guys kissed?"

"I bet you have cooties now!"

"Don't you know that kissing gives you germs?!"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"They're both boys stupid, that means they're both boyfriends."

"Zoro, do you have cooties?"

"Gross, do you guys hold hands?!"

Zoro let out a long, heavy sigh, free hand coming up to gently rub soothingly at his temple as he tried to fend off a small headache he felt slowly building. Sometimes dealing with these kids was just a little bit more than he could take. The inexhaustible energy and constant questions were only tolerable for so long. Not to mention that he desperately wished he could answer yes to most of their questions; when in all reality their pestering was just rubbing in the fact that he _didn't_ get to hold the man's hand on a regular basis.

"Back to your laps, brats!" Zoro ordered gruffly, pointing aggressively at the water. Though his tone was strong the kids knew by now that he wasn't angry at them in any way, "No more questions!"

Another collective groan but they nevertheless began to put their goggles back on, some kids already kicking off the wall and making to start their laps as the other kids got in a few extra laughs and annoying questions. One boy in particular sticking out his tongue before singsonging, "Zoro has a boyfriend."

"I wish." Zoro grumbled quietly to himself, as all the kids got back into doing their laps. Standing quietly at the side of the pool he watched the kids slowly work themselves out as he began to wonder what exactly Sanji had wanted from him before slipping and talking him...

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Sorry for being absent. I work full-time, and Friday, Saturday, Sunday's are really hectic lol I usually just come home every night and face plant in bed, then get back up at 7am and do it all over again... It's nice to have Tuesday's off to write all day tho :) Hopefully, we'll get these two idiots dating by then ;)


	26. Did You Break Something Else?

A/N: So, instead of updating this on Zoro's b-day, I manipulated photos to portray the lovelies in the fic. If you wanna see 'em, they're here;

Zoro & Sanji – Slick Tiles – In Real Life: post/66766387755/slick-tiles-boys-i-should-be-writ ing-the-next

(click on the picture to see Sanji too)

* * *

Autumn had really begun to set in as a constant chilly breeze was rushing through the city, rustling up the orange and yellow leaves scattering the ground and causing a small shiver in anyone whom ventured outside. Even the tops of the distant mountains were already crowned with snow as Sanji pulled into the airport and began helping Ace unload his luggage. With the coming of winter Ace was returning to Hawaii.

The man packed remarkably light as most of his clothes consisted of shorts, plus a few tee shirts for those rainy days. Though Sanji really couldn't see how a rainy day in Hawaii would be all that cold. Each with a suitcase in hand they made their way through the parking lot as Ace went on and on about the beaches and the friends he'd left behind. Going off on a particularly long rant about his favourite surf board that he missed dearly.

Ticket was obtained quickly and they were soon making their way through the terminal, making for Ace's gate. It had only really been a few weeks he had hung out with the guy, but it had definitely been fun. He was actually really sad to see the hilarious guy go.

The airport was ridiculously large as they made for terminal D, but it allowed for some friendly chat as Sanji asked about his friends back home. Another tangent was started as Ace went on about his surfing buddies, as well as some guy named Marco that seemed to like Ace. Though judging from the way the brunette was talking Ace was probably oblivious to the affection. It seemed Sanji wasn't the only one stuck in a such a situation.

With a happy sigh as he finished his little monologue Ace turned to Sanji, shoving a playful elbow into the blond's side before asking, "So, how'd it go with Zoro?"

A blush immediately lit up Sanji's cheeks at the memory of the incident a few days ago and he once again had yet to bring up the courage to go back. His training was put at stake by being so reluctant, but after nearly breaking the guy's nose as well as face planting into his crotch; Sanji's dignity needed some recovery time. Honestly, at this point he was sure he wasn't far from accidentally killing the guy...

"What happened?" Ace prodded with a lecherous grin, finger needling into Sanji's side as the blond barista wondered idly how much pressure was needed to snap the human finger. Probably not much...

"I don't want to talk about it." Sanji sniped, opting for not taking out his embarrassed rage on the brunette.

"Oh boy." Ace chuckled, "Break something else?"

"NO!" Sanji snapped indignantly, "It was just embarrassing is all!"

"So, he said no?" Ace asked, looking a little confused and slightly sympathetic.

"Naw," Sanji waved it off with a hand, "I didn't even get to talk to him."

"Then what-?"

"Drop it." Sanji muttered, but from his blushing cheeks Ace seemed to have figured it out. Though his smug grin was almost more annoying than if Sanji were to just tell him and then get laughed at profusely. Thankfully, the man actually seemed to drop the subject as they arrived outside the doors to the gates that Ace would have to go through and that Sanji would be unable to follow.

Turning to the blond Ace gave large grin before raising his arms like an expectant child wanting to be picked up. A moment passed before Sanji was walking forward and giving the guy a large hug, flailing embarrassingly as Ace picked him up off the ground with unnecessary force and an extra hard squeeze before setting the fuming blond back down. Removing himself from the touchy guy, Ace chuckled happily before saying seriously, "It'll all work out, I know it."

"Yeah, yeah." Sanji brushed off with an annoyed hand, still far too embarrassed by the whole scenario to be able to really admit for the guy's faith in him. "Don't miss your flight!"

Ace shucked his pack higher up on his shoulder, before starting to make his way toward the doors calling out over his shoulder, "Let me know how it turns out!"

"I will!" Sanji replied, "Enjoy your flight!"

Ace stepped through the gate, allowing the gruff looking security guard to scan his ticket before turning and giving Sanji one final wave before he was beyond the walls. Standing for a moment as he watched Ace lay out his bag on the conveyor belt, set about removing the stuff from his pockets, and then walking through the metal detector. People were starting to get in the way too, so with a sigh Sanji turned and made his way out of the airport and back to the car.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Bye Ace... Now, back to the ZoSan...


	27. Ock-ay!

A/N: You know... never said this before, but part of the reason I love writing all the cockblocking is because it is so true to real life. Relationships don't just happen. Things don't always work out movie perfect. The first time can be the most awkward thing ever. And sometimes a kiss takes forever to happen. I may be exaggerating the level of cockblocking here, but life isn't perfect; so it's fun to play around with that idea in fics too. (Sorry, have no idea where that little monologue just came from...)

*flits away to leave you to Zoro body porn*

* * *

Large fiery leaves littered the sidewalk to the point that Sanji's feet were almost lost under the tidal wave of the red and orange collage. Shoving his hands deeper into his fleece lined pockets he shrugged his shoulders to protect his bare ears from the chilly wind and try to hide his nose under the collar.

Rounding the corner as he made his way down Main Street and toward Blue Avenue where his small cafe was situated. Just out of the way that it didn't have to deal with the large traffic rushes of nine and five, but still close enough to be relatively popular among the common work goers. Though it was slightly hidden, so only the really devoted could find it.

Glancing up he noted a jogger making his way down the street and absently congratulated the guy on even being able to be out running in this weather. Sanji couldn't wait until he could get into his shop, crank up the heat and bask in the warming glow of a cinnamon and chocolate encrusted latte. Maybe even with some whipped cream and hazelnuts sprinkled on top; it was Sunday and he was feeling like treating himself.

The jogger neared and it took Sanji a full heart stopping moment to recognize the static short green hair of the lifeguard from Grand Line Pool. Foot catching, he managed to recover with an exaggerated stutter step, just in time to look up at the man whom still seemed in his own little world. Eyes half-lidded as little black headphone buds were nestled in his ears and he was entranced by whatever music happened to be playing.

Sanji however was entranced by an entirely different thing entirely as Zoro neared and the blond was left slightly slack jawed by the man. Not that he wasn't always left breathless by the guy, but seeing him running towards him – all gorgeous tanned skin and flushed cheeks – Sanji really wished that the man was running at him, not by him.

Baggy blue tank top swung loosely from his shoulders – regrettably hiding the man's amazing upper body – though swinging with each confident stride to give teasing glances of sweat slicked bronze skin and tight heaving abs that were tense from however many miles that the man had ran. A black band was strapped tightly around the lifeguard's upper left arm as it held the guy's iPod, while the elastic seemed to only pronounce Zoro's biceps even further. Cord of the music player lightly jangling around the man's arms that were held loosely bent at his waist, a water bottle casually clenched in one fist.

Trailing even lower Sanji nearly spat out his early morning cigarette as he realized that for once the attractive lifeguard wasn't wearing those blasted baggy black shorts. Instead what he donned could be consider either worse or better, depending on how much Sanji wanted to destroy his sanity and if he planned to jack off before work or not.

Instead of the normal shorts Zoro had on a pair of spandex biking shorts that hugged the man's gorgeous legs so tightly that they might as well have been painted on for how much they concealed on the guy. Starting at mid thigh the black spandex stretched tauntingly over muscular legs before coming up and perfectly squeezing over the curve of the man's fantastic ass. Stark red slashes were artistically thrown over the fabric and practically pointed to the large, prominent bulge that was hugged so beautifully by the spandex.

Sanji didn't think it could be possible to be turned on more by seeing the man in such restricting clothing than it would to see the man naked; but his perverted mind always liked to surprise him. It was possibly because he actually knew what was underneath, and the coverage – no matter how minimal – was just enough of a tease to make Sanji want to go further. Want to slowly peel those damned tight shorts down around the tanned thighs as he leaned in and finally got his lips around that perfect c-

"Hey, curly!" Zoro called out suddenly, causing the blond to snap his head up from where it had been perversely staring and meet the cheerful grin of the approaching lifeguard. Sweaty body and tight shorts coming far too close into Sanji's personal danger zone. Though the cold could hide his blush it still didn't stop the fact that he was almost one hundred and ten percent sure Zoro could read his thoughts. "How've you been?"

"-ock..." Sanji finished his mental thought lamely as Zoro was getting nearer and nearer to Sanji and all the blond could do was watch the confident stride of each powerful thigh and perfect stretch of the spandex over the man's body. Pulled taut over that perfect package, Sanji was starting to wonder how much trouble he'd get into if he just reached out and grabbed it.

_Cross this line and you're in danger of having those shorts ripped off your sexy ass mister!_

Zoro came to a stop a foot before Sanji's imaginary line, before arching a sharp eyebrow in confusion to Sanji's numb mutter and instead of thinking up some clever, smart-ass remark Sanji's brain was silently flipping out over the fact that he was semi-hard and Zoro was almost in his bubble. The blond quickly recovered and stuttered with a very bad pronunciation to cover up his slip, "Ock-ay!"

If Zoro was thrown off by the funny way Sanji had responded he didn't say anything, instead continued to grin happily at the guy. It seemed something was clearly making the guy's day better, not to mention the bruising on his face was beginning to clear up. Though there was still spots of blue and purple bruising around the eyes.

"You?" Sanji asked lightly, before continuing, "How's the bruise?"

_Don't look at the shorts. Don't think about the shorts. Don't even acknowledge the shorts existence._

"Good. And it's healing pretty fast." Zoro reassured with a grin, "Whatchya up to?"

"I'm on my way to work to make coffee." Sanji explained, as his mind still wasn't quite cooperating around the fact that if he reached out his hand he'd be able to grab Zoro's junk. Instead he just tightened his hand around the lighter in his pocket and tried to explain further, "For people."

When all Sanji got from Zoro was another raised eyebrow he fought for some way to make this conversation a little less dumb on his part. Nearly smack himself in the face as he pointed out like it was the most thoughtful thing in the world, "That's my job."

"Alright, well I gotta finish these last four miles." Zoro explained with a smirk, already reaching up to his arm to restart the music to play in his head phones. Darting around Sanji as he called back smugly, "I'll try to stop by later for that 'coffee'!"

Sanji gave a small wave as the man started to run away, knowing his smile was probably more of an adequate representation of those falsely happy people on herpes ads trying to grin through their pain. Terrible smile plastered on his face as he watched that amazing ass jog away and round the corner, eventually taking the gorgeous man out of his sight and allowing his smile to fall away with a groan.

With the man suddenly out of his presence he was left with the reality of just how stupid he had sounded in front of the man and smacked an embarrassed hand over his face. Hopefully, Zoro hadn't noticed anything was amiss and just thought Sanji was having one of those days where words didn't really come easily to him. The one upside of the whole confrontation was that Zoro would be coming by later for a 'coffee'.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: I think I'll be able to finish up one more before running to class...


	28. Curly Klutz

**Prompt(Tumblr): You know what? We need some Sanji's beautiful body porn. How about Sanji gets nervous and spills coffee on himself, and Zoro thoroughly enjoys the view? Because, you know, Sanji looks AMAZING in wet clothes. - kumiko-sama-chan**

**Prompt(FFN): I really want Zoro to change his drink order at some point (because, let's face it, EVERYTHING Sanji makes is amazing and Zoro needs to figure that out if he doesn't already know) - Guest**

A/N: Jeez, Sanji. Why are you so clumsy? Are you _distracted_? Also, two-parter cause it got so long...

* * *

Out of breath and happily sweaty Zoro rounded the corner onto Blue Avenue and made his way down the last of the street to the All Bean nestled into the shops lining the road. The familiar tinkle of the little shop bell rang out through the rustic place as he entered, only a few people having made themselves at home in the plush armchairs of the cafe. No doubt curling up away from the cold weather that everyone had been complaining of as of late.

The gorgeous, blond barista looked up at the sound of a customer entering and had that same look on his face that he had had when first looking up and noticing Zoro on the street this morning; brightly lit up excited blue eyes that had a hint of surprise to them. Making his way toward the counter he shut off his iPod and gave a jerking nod of hello, hand coming down to grasp the front of his shirt and pull it out and in as he created some form of breeze on his over heated skin.

"Hey." Sanji had managed as his eyes drifted down to the hand and Zoro's shirt, before looking back up at Zoro with a smirking grin in place "What can I get for you?"

"Well, that tea is always good but I was thinking something new?" Zoro offered casually, "Some sort of coffee?"

At the notion of being offered free reign in the kitchen, a spark of excited creativity lit up the blonds face as he set to work with grinning fervour. Zoro felt his heart melt a little more at the ecstatic nature of the guy; how he could go from a suave, cocky blond to a silly, ecstatic goof in under a second was actually oddly endearing. Every little thing the man did reminded Zoro more and more how he'd come to truly like the guy.

Nearly done Sanji made his way up to the counter, large paper mug in hand filled with some sort of chocolatey beige concoction that had a myriad of spices and shots of sugary syrups that were probably going to rot his teeth, but he was more than confident in the blonds ability to create a drink that he would like. Cream was carefully being added to the hot drink to cool it down as Zoro realized that it meant he would have to pay and leave soon.

"So," Zoro started thoughtfully, tapping a finger on the counter as he tried to stall for conversation. First thought popping into his head was the blonds mishap the other day, "What exactly did you want to ask me before you decided to tackle me last week?"

The reaction he got from the barista was far more intense than he had been expecting as the man's arms jerked in surprise and managed to splash a large amount of milk from the carton he had been holding onto himself as well as the just cooled down coffee. Liquid sloshing out and managing to get the entirety of Sanji's front; soaking the man's shirt and getting over the crotch of his pants.

Instead of reacting angrily, Sanji remained standing calmly with hands still holding the carton and mug casually, his demeanour almost suggesting that he had been expecting something like this. Before letting out a long, heavy sigh and muttering, "Fantastic."

And fantastic really didn't do it justice in Zoro's opinion. Slight fitting lace button up was now sticking to Sanji in a heavy combination of spiced cinnamon, whipped cream and sparse pieces of caramel drizzle. The fabric hung tightly to Sanji's torso, clinging to each and every bit of skin that it could while Zoro had to restrain himself from licking his suddenly dry lips at the tasteful sight before him.

Darkened fabric was plastered to Sanji's front, each and every ab perfectly defined through the soaking shirt as little air bubbles in the fabric revealed the dips and lines that were cut into the man's body from his muscles. Little patches of wet fabric clung to the pale flesh, illuminating parts of the man's body through the practically see through silk. Zoro absently wondered what it would feel like to trail his hand up the man's torso, feeling every tight muscle tense and jerk underneath his hand as he roughly slid it up the damp fabric.

The wetness had caused the black of the man's pants to become outlined even further, a large splatter that cause the dark thin fitting slacks to become tight against the skin underneath. Slight bulge visible by the zipper of the pants where the pants were clinging a bit too heavily to the blonds soaking wet undergarments. Though Sanji hardly seemed concerned about that at the moment as he was setting aside the milk carton and taking a cautious step from the puddle of milk and coffee he had been standing in.

A small yuck sound left the man's mouth and Zoro was slightly exhilarated to see a blush decorating the man's cheeks as he seemed to be trying to hide it by having his face turned slightly away from Zoro. Scooping up a clothe he pressed it uselessly to his front to try and dab up some of the bit of candy and cream that was on his front.

Zoro was actually insanely interested by the man's reaction to the simple question; did that mean Sanji had wanted to say something important to him before slipping and ending up on his face? And if that was the case what could it possibly be to have the blond be so skittish about it? Was Zoro over thinking it or getting his hopes up that perhaps the man had been coming to confront him? Had Nami been right?

TBC...


	29. What A Mess

A/N: And part two :)

* * *

Sanji began to undo some of the top buttons on his shirt, short circuiting Zoro's rampant thoughts as they were brought back to the current situation with the blunt fact that Sanji was undressing in front of him. A simple flick and jerk of the blonds fingers had the buttons popping loose as he revealed more and more creamy skin hidden underneath. Skin that he was so used to seeing at the pool, and yet so tauntingly lickable when hidden under that damned shirt.

"Need help?" Zoro's mouth snarkily asked before he could even think of what he was doing, and he panicked, eyes widening as Sanji glanced up at him.

A weird sort of look flashed across Sanji's face, almost as if considering something before dismissing it with a snort, "I'll be fine."

Trying not to be disappointed Zoro watched as deft, long fingers hooked under the hem of the damp shirt, beginning to pull it from the confines of his slacks as Zoro's brain helpfully reminded him that that blond was stripping in front of him. Almost better than seeing the blond entirely naked, was the image – the idea – of Sanji slowly pulling off each article of clothing for Zoro alone. Body arching into a beautiful stretch as he tried to remove the shirt without having too much of it come in contact with his still dry skin.

Head tilting carefully so the wet shirt wouldn't get much of the coffee into his hair or face, Sanji finally managed to pull it over his head and tossed it immediately onto the counter; freeing himself of the garment and Zoro of his sanity. Upper torso fully revealed as the still wet trousers clung to sharply defined hips. Zoro bit the inside of his cheek at the liquid still shining temptingly on the body and nearly groaned in disappointment when Sanji snatched up a towel and began wiping it all off.

All of this damned teasing was putting hell on his restraint and he resisted the urge to reach across the counter, snag the man's defined neck and drag the smoking barista in for a kiss. Dragging him across the counter, forcing the swimmer to lay out across the marble surface and then help lick away all the remnants of the coffee still on the man's chest. Only the thought of the other customers in the cafe stopped him from acting.

Towel tossed aside Sanji placed his hands on his hips as he flicked his head to the side – a habit probably formed when he used to have longer hair – but only lightly tossing the faux hawk aside as he glanced up at Zoro. Pants still drenched, cocky hands gripping his own hipbones as he looked up at Zoro confidently. Body still bared with his tight pecs expanding and lowering with each small breath and his stomach following the same rhythmic pattern.

The wave of want that hit him physically hurt; a jabbing pain in the gut, a breathless jerk in his chest, and a small throb deep in his throat. So much more than just how drop dead gorgeous the man was; it was every little thing that came along with it. The damned confidence that the man carried with him that allowed him to stand half naked in his cafe, soaking wet and still look like he was the one completely control of the situation.

"Yeah, shit. Sorry." Sanji muttered angrily, berating himself more than anything as he glanced at the mess around his feet, "I'll whip you up another one. One the house."

The blond turned away to start making another drink, obviously leaving the mess on the floor to clean up after Zoro had been served. Though it also seemed that the blond had purposefully turned to hide his face, but why he felt the need to not meet Zoro's eyes was another matter entirely.

"Seems you spill a lot of things when I'm around." Zoro commented offhandedly, watching the naked line of the blond swimmer's back for any signs that might be helpful to tell if these reactions were for a reason the blond didn't want him to know. Part of him felt guilty prying in on the guy when he was still with Ace, but the least he wanted was answers. To know if the barista actually did like him.

The muscles in the blonds back didn't do anything beyond straighten as the blond cast glance over his shoulder and assess the lifeguard, before a large smirk plastered across his cocky face and grinned, "Oh yeah. You're really distracting."

"Yeah?" Zoro asked somewhat hopefully, though praying that the tone didn't show through in his voice.

"Yup." Sanji smirked as he turned back, setting about adding all those sugary sweeteners and other additives to the drink before biting playfully, "That green hair of yours could stop traffic... Or I guess make it go at least."

"Har. Har." Zoro scoffed back at the barista, trying not to feel too disappointed by the fact that the blond hadn't taken the bait. Though really he hadn't been expecting the man to, not when the blond swimmer was literally as snarky as they come. He didn't know what he was thinking about being hopeful to pry information from the guy.

Sanji only chuckled lightly at his own joke before topping off the incredibly complicated work of latte genius, before handing it off to Zoro without spilling it this time. The lifeguard took it and in complete faith took a large swig, fighting back a moan at the incredible smooth, creaminess of the drink. Smooth as silk over his tongue as the sweetness was just right, leaving his tired body already feeling semi-rejuvenated.

"Thanks." Zoro mumbled quietly and Sanji gave a nod, already breaking out the mop to deal with the mess and leaving Zoro to decide it was time he made his leave. Reluctantly backing out of the shop he gave the blond a jerky wave before making his way down towards the pool. Head a buzz in confusion over this whole messed up emotional puzzle between the two of them.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: AH! Emotions and stuff!


	30. Hot, Sexy Idiots

**Prompt(Tumblr): *^* I was thinking of other possible prompts for this and so since we love the body description porn, we needs these two beautiful men somehow for some reason meeting up in the pool's hot tub together.. letting the water relax those muscles..ohoho ./shot - turtlefriedrice**

A/N: You don't even know how much I love this prompt. Partially because YES THEY NEED HOT TUB TIME TOGETHER!, But also because I've been dying to write another POV on this whole thing, and I LOVE writing Nami. She's such a bundle of pure sass, snark and zero-fucks to be given. Seriously, one of my favourite characters to write after the two idiots. She's my spirit animal...

* * *

They were idiots. Hot. But both incredibly, frustratingly, hair-pullingly, annoying oblivious idiots. And if it weren't for the fact that Nami didn't feel it ethically right to scream for them to fuck already, she did feel like she would be justified if she walked up to them right now and smashed their dumb faces together after ordering them to kiss. Not that she would ever be so unseemly, but another bruise to Zoro's nose might just be enough to satisfy her annoyance.

The two stubborn men in question were in the hot tub, and at least seemed to have worked over their few embarrassing stumbles these last few days. Chatting amiably, though she could tell from Zoro's eyebrows and the way he was smirking that the conversation wasn't without his baring insults and bitten remarks. He was lucky that Sanji seemed to enjoy it, Nami could only take so much of his snarky attitude before ditching him with cleaning duty.

Though Sanji seemed to like it, if the way he was dopily smiling was anything to go by. But there was still this awkward barrier between them. An invisible line had been drawn at some point between Zoro's false relationship with Luffy, and Sanji being a jealous idiot. Neither seemed to want to cross it, and both seemed to be pretending to ignore it. Seriously, how hard was it just for Zoro to reach his damn arm out a few feet and put it around the blonds shoulders?

The man was infuriating.

She watched them quietly from the observation chair, noting that the conversation seemed to flow easily and both of them seemed very comfortable in each others presence when they weren't tripping or in the vicinity of something that could be knocked over. Apparently the race they had just had had sparked enough competitiveness to put aside any awkwardness, though still neither of them made a move.

Letting out an annoyed sigh at the boys behaviour she noted a few girls at the other end of the hot tub. Both sitting on the edge of the small pool as he they seemed to be trying to catch the idiot's attention; pushing out their chests, laughing a little bit too loudly, and casting obviously interested glances their way. All of which went completely ignored by the two extremely oblivious gay idiots. Though it made Nami lightly ponder why she herself didn't go for either man; whom were practically the epitome of sexual male prowess.

Zoro was just an obvious no-go zone, partially because she found him too much like a brother, but also because she probably wouldn't last a week before shoving his head in a toilet out of sheer annoyance. And Sanji was gorgeous, and extremely charming, but he was far too flamboyant around women. Prancing around and all giddy, it just made Nami feel uncomfortable. Like she constantly had to reach out and push the man back a foot to keep him from perspiring on her. All in all they were neither what she was looking for in a guy, but she could admit that they were both drop dead handsome.

Zoro for obvious reasons as he lounged in the steaming, bubbling water, large muscular arms thrown over the edging of the small pool as his head tilted back and to the side to look up at the chatting blond. All perfect copper toned skin that was every girls fantasy was pulled taut over packed on muscle. And though Zoro wasn't one to aesthetically care for how his body looked, he trained it in just the right way that the balance between bulging biceps and lean abdominals was just right.

Most of his body was currently submerged under the water, but Nami still had fantastic view of everything – though she already knew what was there without having to look. Arms thrown back as he relaxed in the soothing water the pull of this arms puffed out his chest just enough to flex man's perfect pectorals. A pose which seemed to be doing wonders to the girls on the other end of the tub.

Sanji on the other hand had a different type of strength to him. Though he was very close to Zoro in size you could tell that Sanji's training was more for endurance and stamina, making his muscles long and lean; instead of the bulk Zoro sported from all of his damned chin ups. But despite the different training methods Sanji's body was still all compact muscle; perfectly carved out abs were rounded to perfection, legs that were trained so intensely they didn't even need to be tensed to show the stark cut lines of thigh muscle he sported, and definitely not to mention the fact that the man liked wearing swimwear that left practically nothing to the imagination.

Leaning on his hands, exposing himself with the grace of a model Sanji sprawled back on the tiled deck with only his legs resting in the hot tub. Pale skin tinged a noticeable red from being in the hot water a bit too long. And Nami was pretty sure the way he was holding himself was intentionally meant for Zoro, because no damn man could lounge so erotically just by accident.

Nami almost felt sorry for what Zoro had to put up with. But since at the moment Zoro had chosen to remain in the tub – on eye level with the gorgeous blonds package – it was clear that Zoro was not only a gigantic pervert, but that he liked torturing himself.

But despite the idiocy between the two Nami could regretfully admit that they were both equally very attractive in their own right; almost a bit of a shame that they were gay, really. But Nami could hardly care on what side of the fence they were on since it hardly matter to her. Though it was getting a bit agitating to deal with the sexually frustrated monster that was Zoro Roronoa.

Rolling her eyes at the dumb men she glanced up as bounding out of the change room and across the deck of the pool came Luffy, all broad grin and waving arms. Nearly slipping before catching himself at the edge of hot tub and already shouting ecstatically to the two men about something.

Now, there was someone that she could appreciate. Fit and lean, but not overly muscular. Not as indifferent to women as Zoro was, but more just oblivious to them with the adorableness of innocence. Not as dopy as Sanji but still all smiles, laughs and bundled up excitement. And there was layers to the guy. An adorable dumb exterior that masked the strong, calm deadly interior. However, no matter what she had tried nothing really seemed to work on the kid physically, but she was okay with that. She liked a challenge.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: LuNa... Whaaaat? Haha. Oh, you all know it's canon! Don't worry though, I'm not going to go into detail on them. It was just for fun since some of you requested some LuNa getting together...


	31. One-Two-Three-Four

A/N: So... I've been wondering... Who was the little amazing angel whom gave me the first prompt that started this whole crazy fic? If you're reading this at least send me a message so I can thank you!

* * *

Lounging in the deep end with his arms thrown over the edge of the pool Sanji was desperately fighting down his laughter, though was failing miserably. Goggles hung uselessly around his neck as he couldn't possibly do his laps when he had such wonderfully degrading entertainment happening right before him. And while he fought to keep himself from barking in laughter, that didn't stop the large shit eating grin to be plastered across his face for the lifeguard to see.

Said lifeguard was currently standing on the deck near the shallow end facing an entire entourage of pregnant woman looking so bloated they were sure to give birth at any second. And the cocky green-haired man was leading the group through various motions and stretches, all of which would have had Sanji in stitches if not for being courteous enough to not laugh at the current childbearing woman before him.

But seeing the large burly guy taking tentative steps, while raising his arms in ridiculous stretches was probably one of the funniest things Sanji had seen. And while the man had a forced smile of comfort directed towards the woman his eyes only breathed contempt and self-loathing. Not to mention the small glances of silent hatred sent Sanji's way as the blond would let out a small snort or cough at some of the more degrading motions.

Counting in a perfect one-two-three-four rhythm for the women to keep up to Zoro continued to go through all the motions. A nice little arch to the side, a twist here, and extend an arm there. Then do it all over again but with different variations. And Zoro was doing the steps with a practised ease that suggested this wasn't the first time he had to do this course with these pregnant woman. That itself served as a whole new level of humour to Sanji, though he couldn't really blame the women for wanting to stare up at the gorgeous man for an hour each week.

Normally, Sanji would have taken the opportunity to ogle the fact that the muscular man was twisting and bending his body into such lovely positions, but he still just couldn't get over the fact that the man was doing pregnant lady stretches. Biting his lower lip he desperately shoved down the bubble of laughter that was beginning to hurt in his chest, instead just making a kinda snorting sound that definitely did not go unheard by Zoro.

When the last movement of the cycle was complete Zoro raised a hand and called out for a five minute break before the next set. The women immediately turned to chat to one another; no doubt discussing due dates and new things that they had experienced during the pregnancy. And not a moment after their attention was diverted had the lifeguard turned a murderous stare to Sanji, teeth bared as he glared down the laughing blond.

"_I'm going to kill you."_ The lifeguard mouthed with a snarl before drawing a finger across his throat in a long, clear motion before pointing it directly at Sanji.

Finally not having to restrain himself he fell into a fit of laughter, fist coming down to hit against the surface of the water as he tried to breath around his cackles. Almost in danger of inhaling water as his shoulders couldn't stop shaking from being able to finally let all of his laughter out. Tears close to running from his eyes when he looked up to see Zoro just standing there with a dead set scowl and not a trace of hilarity running across his features.

Eventually Sanji's giggles died down as Zoro was still staring at Sanji with an unimpressed moue of annoyance as the woman all began turning back to face him and the next step had to begin. Sanji gave a coy little wave that only seemed to infuriate the lifeguard more before expectantly looking back and forth between the lifeguard and the woman as though saying, _'What are you waiting for?'_

A small twitch of the eye and that false smile had slid back into place and he was once more counting aloud as he walked the woman through the motions. And Sanji was once more left to watch with a smug grin as he got to quietly tease the guy without having the repercussions of having Zoro able to retaliate.

"Hey, Sanji!" Glancing up as his name was called he noted the gorgeous red-headed lifeguard making her way over to where Sanji was lounging. She was sporting a simple black one piece that did wonders on her gloriously curved figure and Sanji couldn't help but ogle the woman unabashedly.

"Ah, beautiful angel." Sanji swooned happily, "How are you doing on this marvellous day?"

"Pretty good." She smirked before taking a seat on the edge of the pool near Sanji, dipping her delicate feet into the water and swishing them back and forth casually. Glancing up at the entertainment Sanji had been previously enjoying before giggling lightly, "I love when he gets dumped with prego-duty."

"Gets stuck with it a lot, does he?"

"Naw, the managers rotate shifts." Nami chuckled lightly, "But the women request him a lot, and he can't exactly say no to the boss."

Regardless of how often Zoro got stuck with it, there was no way in hell Sanji was ever going to let the big macho man live this one down. Watching the man play and teach kids how to swim was one thing – in all honestly it was down right adorable – but seeing the guy do water aerobics for woman was another thing entirely. Sanji wondered how far he could take this joke before Zoro pegged him one in the face.

"So," Nami hummed absently before glancing sideways at the blond, "The big lummox would never advertise it, but his birthday is this weekend and were all going to go out for drinks. Wanna come?"

"Love to." Sanji replied with a grin, this time instead of riddled with humour it was with a genuine glow of happiness. It wasn't a date, or anything like that, but it was enough to know that he was at least being accepted into Zoro's life. And that was far more than he could hope for at the moment.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: I needed to have Sanji laughing after reading narcissisticninny's new fic. I loved the angst but damn... the heart kinda hurt :(


	32. Happy Birthday

Crammed into this boisterous club with its overly touchy strangers, aggressively obnoxious techno music, and extremely expensive alcohol; Zoro could hardly believe he had just turned twenty five. Blissfully ignorant through the first half of his twenties and now he sat at the bar with a large glass of scotch in hand, quietly stunned at the realization that he was now in his late-twenties.

Not that he considered it old in any way; in fact at the moment he was currently in the physical peak of his life – his prime – it was just a little bit of a shocker to realize how fast the time had flown by. An adult; though part of himself still didn't recognize it when he looked at his reflection. Though he must admit over the years he'd slowly noted how the responsibilities had added up and he'd dealt with them on his own. The luxury of paying for everything on your own that came in exchange for independence.

Friends had came and went throughout the night thanks to Nami's invitation and all in all he was surprised to see so many people that he knew from over the years. All their lifeguard buddies from up at CP9's pool, the crowd from their own, Johnny and few others from his days back at kendo as a kid, high school buddies like Wiper and Daz. All in all Zoro had been punched in the arm and slapped on the back more times than he could count; and while he grunted about it, he was actually pretty grateful.

At the beginning of the night the bartender Franky – a personal friend of Zoro's – had announced free drinks for all of Zoro's companions and the night had just gotten wilder from there. Eventually dying down however; everyone going off to do their own thing; either out on the dance floor making a fool of themselves or up on the third floor playing a game of pool. After a full day of attention because of his birth he was grateful for the moment alone at the bar to have a quiet drink to himself. The tumbler that he tilted back and forth between his fingers clinked happily from the sloshing ice cubes as the flashing multicoloured lights of the club danced across the amber liquid within.

A body came to stand between himself and the stool beside him, Zoro's buzzed mind barely making out the peripheral and noting that the person was facing him. It took another couple seconds of his alcoholic induced stupor to realize the guy probably wanted to address him. A blink of confusion before glancing up, his arms tightening as he became frozen to the spot.

It was Sanji. And for once he didn't look like he stumbled out of a closet at Goodwill and stolen Jiminy Cricket's shoes. Instead he was all fashionably cut lines, tight clothes and a devilish smirk that made Zoro's mouth go dry and his hands tighten instinctively on the counter. He was glad he already had a little bit of liquor in him to use as an excuse for the redness in his cheeks.

A white wife beater could be seen hugging the blond man's torso, creasing and wrinkling at the perfect angles to show off just how lean and fit the man was underneath. Stylish casual blazer hung from his shoulders, sleeves rolled up past his elbows to show off all the spangles and luminescent bracelets and chains that danced with the lights of the club. A thin cord of leather hung from Sanji's neck with a shark's tooth strung up to the end and he wondered if the blond always wore it under all his shirts; if there was a story to it.

Elbow propped casually across the bar top the blond leaned into the large oak surface, hip jutting out as he hooked one of his feet behind his ankle. Zoro tried to ignore the sensual flow of the black skinny jeans that were hugging parts of the blond far too tightly and giving Zoro some very bad ideas. Number one on the list being dragging Sanji out on the dance floor and grinding against that perfectly sculpted ass that was practically on display in those jeans, and then maybe ripping those stupid pants off of him afterwards...

"Hey." He greeted somewhat dumbly before taking a large swig from his tumbler of scotch to try and get himself to at least an alcoholic level that it would be deemed okay to have these thoughts. Or at least become so drunk that if he tried to act on them he'd just end up face planting on the dance floor.

"Here ya go, birthday boy!" Sanji crowed happily as he slammed a large bottle of expensive looking liquor down on the counter in front of him. It was in another language entirely, but the label looked very fancy, not to mention the little bit of dried grape vine entwined around the neck for aesthetic tastes.

"Thanks man." Zoro looked up from the bottle, before managing, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"You kidding?" Sanji scoffed as he slid back until he was gently sitting on the edge of the stool next to Zoro, "Just shut up and take the gift."

Not one to argue with free liquor he set it aside – deciding on save it for a special occasion and not waste it when he was already partially drunk. Handing the bottle off to Franky he knew it would be kept safe behind the counter and away from potentially grabby hands. Specifically his own.

"Work went a little late." Sanji explained as he motioned to the bartender and swiftly ordered his own drink with practised ease before glancing back at Zoro, "Came here as soon as I could."

"Just glad you could make it." Zoro replied, trying for monotone and uncaring to hopefully hide how ecstatic he truly was at having the guy show up at all. Nami had absently mentioned that she had invited the guy to come, but Zoro hadn't been too sure if the man was even going to show up or not.

"So where is everybody?" Sanji asked in confusion after a moment, accepting his drink with a small nod of appreciation before knocking back a large portion of it. Setting the glass back down with a satisfied sigh from the burning liquid.

"Out dancing." Zoro explained with a small jerk of his head toward the dance floor that could be vaguely scene over the balcony of the upper floor bar that they were situated at. Though all that could really be made out was a mass of throbbing bodies, the occasional stark white arms thrown in the air as someone got way too into the music, and the passing of a bright light that would illuminate a face.

"And why aren't you?" Sanji enquired, almost sounding like Zoro had down something insulting and wrong.

"Uh, cause I don't dance?" Zoro shot back before huffing, "Besides I like having this quiet moment to myself."

"Oh no you don't." Sanji singsonged as he knocked back the last shot in the bottom of his glass, already pushing himself up and grinning down at Zoro, "It's your birthday and you need to get so sloshed you do something you regret."

Zoro had to retain a scoff at the mention of doing something he might regret. Barely sitting within touching distance of the man for more than five minutes and his brain had already helpfully supplied a long list of things he'd like to do that would most likely place in the 'regret' category.

"C'mon." Sanji laughed adamantly, confident hand hooking in the crook of Zoro's elbow, "You're going to go dancing."

Barely able to knock back the remnants of his drink before he was hauled out of his seat, and out towards the dance floor in confusion.

TBC...


	33. Sex Through An Interpretive Dance

**Prompt(Tumblr): Eee! Last chapter's LuNa was wonderful! But since we're all about the cock-block in Slick Tiles, maybe we could get Sanji's competitive spirit going to see if he can 'break' Zoro's restraint by doing everything he could - between dressing in all tight clothes and stretching unnecessarily to reach ingredients, or peppering his conversation with so many double-entendres that Zoro goes insane! - anon**

A/N: Does dancing like a stripper count as trying to 'break' Zoro's restraint? Cuz it'd def break mine…

* * *

All of the alcohol he had been forcefully – okay, not that forcefully – given throughout the night by friends and coworkers was beginning to set in. It only really occurred to him the moment he stood up, but his vision definitely wasn't the one hundred percent that he had originally thought it was. And all he could think was that he was infinitely grateful for the other man guiding him through the crowds and down the stairs because he definitely couldn't have done it properly on his own.

But even Sanji's help wasn't that useful as he hardly watched where he was going anyway as he stared down in slight shock at that perfect hand currently holding his. Just as smooth and warm as he imagined it, the long scar riddled fingers were entwined with his as he was dragged across the club. Barely noting where Sanji was leading them, and continually bumping into people as his eyes were solely locked onto the hand currently holding his own calloused one.

Eyes trailing away from the hand he followed the line of the man's arm until they settled on the perfect ass in front of him. The stark white stitching in the black denim highlighted both pockets perfectly and practically commanded Zoro to look at man's rear. Each perfect stride of the man's long legs allowing for just enough wiggle in his stride for Zoro's cheeks to heat up as he was beginning to think that those jeans were a bit too constricting on the wonderful muscle hidden beneath.

Before he knew it they were apparently on the dance floor, the mass of bodies causing him to become nearly squished up against the blond barista as the smell of sweat and alcohol hung in the air like a fog. Zoro's hand was released and he tried not to feel too disappointed at no longer having that warmth their to guide him. Turning so he was facing Zoro, Sanji leaned in and yelled into Zoro's ear over the pounding music of the club, "Dance. It's easy."

Pulling away the blond managed about a foot of distance between them before the crowd became too thick. Blue eyes fell shut as Sanji slowly started to get into the rhythm of the music and Zoro was left standing stupidly in front of the blond in quiet awe. For all of the awkwardness he'd seen the blond display, and how clumsy he had been; it was extremely contradictory seeing how much control the man really had over his body.

The crowd and the club were completely forgotten as Zoro's eyes glued to the twisting body in front of him as he silently accepted that this dance was for him, and him alone. Even if Sanji hadn't meant it to be, the simple fact that Sanji was dancing to get Zoro to join was enough proof that this little spectacle wasn't meant for anyone else in the world at the moment; just him.

Mouth going dry as he watched the carnal thrusts and lascivious lurching of the man's body as Sanji grinded to the music and controlled his body in ways only professional dancers could usually obtain. Shoulders rolling sensually as the man's hips seemed to have a mind of their own, rotating in lewd motions that sent Zoro's mind spiralling straight into the gutter. A particularly raunchy swivel of his hips and a pale lip caught between his own teeth had Zoro wondering if that was the expression the man wore when fucking somebody.

Every jerk of his hips, roll of his body and movement of his arms was just so unbelievable erotic and _fluid_. Just like as if he were water himself as each motion flowed with practised ease, and he seemed to be doing his very best to personify sex through an interpretive dance. Not that he really needed to since simply standing in the same room as Zoro had him immediately thinking of sex.

Body flexing and rolling with perfect control as he would throw his shoulders back into an arch while rocking his hips forward into a sensual roll of his entire body. The motion continuing down into the blond thighs before hands would slither down and be placed erotically between them, before the entire motion was reversed. Hands sliding back up his own body with a roughness and desperateness that was far too sexual. Body writhing in those perfect little motions as the hands climbed higher to tangle in wild blond tresses.

Head thrown back as the mans own hands tangled in his air, his eyes remained closed as a look of pure erotic bliss was swiped across Sanji's features. Eyebrows drawn together, lips slightly parted through small pants as the tilt of his neck exposed the long, lean line of the swimmers neck, tendons just begging to be nipped and sucked. Needed to be riddled with bites and marks as Zoro could finally discovered what the man's perfect skin tasted like.

Swallowing thickly, he could hear it resound in his ears even over the pounding of the music as he pictured that this would be exactly how the man would spread out before him if he ever managed to get him in bed. Sprawled across messy wrinkled bedsheets as his head was thrown back in pure bliss as Zoro assaulted his body with earth shattering thrusts. Bending that body to his will as the over stimulated blond could do nothing more than tangle his hands in his own soft hair and hold on desperately. Those parted lips would be screaming his name and be cherry red from how hard Zoro would nip and suck at them.

The song ended abruptly, bringing a lot of the dancers out of their drunken reverie, before another started up again and a new beat was picked up. Sanji's eyes slowly slid open at the notion of the finished song and he was looking directly at Zoro; clothes all disorganized from the spastic dancing, hair a ruffled mess from his own hands, and eyes slightly hazed from the alcohol he ingested earlier. All in all Zoro's jeans were feeling far too tight, and even though he hadn't danced at all; he definitely wasn't in the mood for it anymore.

An elbow to the back had him stumbling forward a bit, managing to halt himself a few inches before Sanji and not letting the man know just how turned on he had gotten from the whole display. And Sanji was still looking so amazingly kissable with his tousled hair and smirking lips that it took all of Zoro's last self control not to lean in the last couple of inches and claim those lips.

No matter how badly he wanted to, how badly he wanted to wrap his arms around that sexy blond and kiss the living day lights out of him; he couldn't. Not when those lips were already claimed by someone else. Sanji was currently with Ace – or whatever the hell kinda fucked up thing they had going – and Zoro wasn't about to stoop so low as to come between that when he clearly had no right to.

"I need a drink." He blurted out with a forced smile, already turning and weaving his way through the mass of throbbing bodies. Leaving a very confused and slightly hurt looking Sanji behind him on the dance floor.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: I like men who can move their bodies... I can't dance for shit, but watching is always nice :)


	34. Wise Little Luffy

A/N: Okay. Okay. Enough torture already. Time for Zoro to wisen up.

* * *

Zoro lay in the inner tube as he absently stared up at the ceiling in silent self-loathing. This whole ordeal with Sanji had gotten out of control far too quickly and he almost pined for the days where he could just lounge up on the observation chair, watch Sanji stretch erotically and not even know the guy. Instead he had to get attached and by default become involved in this whole shit fest of emotions.

Feet and arms dangling over the edges of the large inflatable as he enjoyed the completely empty afternoon in the pool, trailing his fingers and toes in the tepid water. Slow days were by far some of his favourites, because after cleaning he was basically free to lounge about and do fuck all while getting paid. Though the tranquil silence was broken by the restless boy to his left that just couldn't seem to sit still for the life of himself.

An inner tube to Zoro was the epitome of relaxation while at work, allowing him to drift around aimlessly atop the water while being able to take a short cat nap. To Luffy the blasted ring was like an entire playground of inevitable excitement and adventure. Never able to sit on it for more than a minute at a time before he was falling off of it, flipping it upside down and trying to stand on it and pretend to surf. Each fall and flail splashing Zoro and shattering any hope at a nap.

Laughing and playing all on his own Luffy was content as Zoro continued to stare up at the bright lamps hanging from the ceiling beams far above as he wondered if he could drown himself in pity. Sanji's dancing had affected him a lot more than he would care to admit, and his damned jealously for Ace had only grown after that evening. Running out on Sanji at the club had been a rude enough move on his part, but he just couldn't get over this twinge of resentment that he wasn't allowed to touch the man. It was immature on his part but couldn't quite bring himself to care.

"Neh, Zoro?" Luffy asked absently, causing the lifeguard to glance over at the kid lying on his stomach across the large inner tube, chin propped up under a hand as wide eyes were watching Zoro curiously.

Zoro only grunted to let the kid know that he was all ears, not really having the motivation nor optimism to really look at the cheerful kid right now.

"Why aren't you dating Sanji?"

"I don't know Luffy." Zoro groaned out quietly, not taking his eyes off the ceiling as he really didn't feel up to relaying this whole pitiful story over to the kid. It was hard enough playing the events between them over in his own mind, let alone tell someone else about it. Also, it really didn't help that the kids in his swim class still bugged him about Sanji and it was just more unwanted reminders.

Luffy made a sound of confusion, hand coming up to run through his black hair in thought before opening his mouth, brows drawing together before closing it again. Opening once more and asking, "Well, why don't you ask him out?"

Zoro let his eyes slide shut calmly as he chuckled lightly, _Oh, but if it were only that easy._ It used to be. A month or two ago he could have strode up to the guy, asked him out, planted a possessive kiss on those lips and the most he might have gotten was a kick in the shin. Now, however there was so much conflict and confusion he didn't even know where to begin when addressing the man.

Sighing heavily he muttered the main problem out of the myriad involving the blond swimmer, "Cause he's dating Ace, Luffy."

"No, he's not." Luffy countered, voice still tinged with confusion.

That had Zoro's eyes snapping open swiftly, slightly blinded by the bright luminescents hanging from above him before turning his head to look at Luffy sharply. The kid still looked lost in thought, as though still confused by the whole thing and Zoro asked slowly, "What do you mean by that?"

"Ace went back to Hawaii." Luffy chirped easily, innocent grin on his face before turning over onto his back and moaning despondently, "Lucky! I wanna go learn how to surf."

"Oh." Was the only semi-intelligent sound that managed its way past the lifeguards numb lips as his slightly shocked mind tried to take in this bit of information. Currently standing on the edge of a blade between icy terror at the realization that suddenly there were no obstacles between him and Sanji, and the euphoric glee that made this knowledge practically the best news he'd gotten in a while.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Hmm... I wonder what Zoro's gonna do now...


End file.
